Sing Me a Melody
by lilacrose619
Summary: Melody, John Cena's baby sister, joins the WWE with some help from her bro. When she meets Randy Orton, a connection sparks between them. Will they find happiness together, or will they be torn apart by the darker, more devious plots that lie in the shado
1. My Favourite Game

Hiya This is my first time writing a WWE fic, and I've also just started watching it again recently after like, 5 years. So if I get something wrong, please forgive me, and corrections are appreciated, but don't flame me for it... if you don't like the story, fine, click the little back button and then it's gone from your life forever... And I know it's OOC to make John Cena have the whole 'overprotective big brother' thing going on, butI thought it was sweet.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, although I wish I owned Randy Orton. The only person I own is Melody.

* * *

Melody Cena glared at the bouncer, her long dark hair falling into her face. 

"Come on, let me in! My brother wrestles here! He just got me a contract!" she snapped, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, heard it all before sweetheart," he said, rolling his eyes and looking down his nose at her.

"He's John Cena! I'll show you my ID! Damn you!" she pouted.

"Uh-huh. You kids can get street fakes anywhere. Get outta here, little girl," he sighed, turning to ignore her.

"What the fuck's your deal?" she asked him pointedly, trying to look intimidating.

"Hey, what's the problem here?" a deep voice from behind her said.

"J.C.!" Melody said happily, turning around and jumping on him.

"Cena, you know this kid?" the bouncer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah Mikey, she's my baby sister... didn't she tell you?" he asked, cocking his head.

"Yeah, well... you can't expect me to believe every kid that comes here saying they're related to you..." Mikey muttered, looking down and stepping to the side. Melody stuck her tongue out and followed John in.

"How's it hangin', Mel?" he asked while they walked down the hallway to the buffet.

"Meh, it's okay. Hey,aren't you supposed to be on Raw? Why here on Smackdown? Not that I mind, but..." she questioned him distractedly, looking around in wonder.

"They switched me over a few weeks ago because... well, I'm actually not too sure... But I'm not complaining. At least I don't have to deal with Angle anymore," he said.

"God, I hate that little prick..." Mel groaned, causing John to laugh.

"Well, here we go kid. Ready to meet the guys?" he asked, tousling her hair and chuckling.

"Ready as I'll ever be... And don't call me kid! I'm only 5 years younger than you!" she growled, before grinning and running into the catering room. "Helloooo... people!" she announced, striking a pose. All conversation stopped and everyone turned to look at her.

"Wow girl, you really know how to make an entrance," John remarked, walking in to stand beside her.

"I know, I managed to silence them all in the first 5 seconds of seeing them..." she said proudly, dropping her pose.

"Y'all, this is my baby sister Melody, or Mel. Somehow, probably through bribes, she got a contract here-" Mel punched him in the arm at this, "okay, fine, through me... and she's joined our ranks... Kinda. It'll take a while to get there, kid. And I promise, she's not as crazy as she seems at first, so don't judge her by your first impression..." John finished his little intro and went to sit down with Randy Orton, Batista, Rey Mysterio, and Scotty 2 Hotty, Mel following him.

"Dude, she's hot," Matt Hardy said playfully, earning a light punch from John. Mel inspected herself. Her dark brown hair was wavy, falling around her shoulders, matching her deep brown eyes perfectly. She was wearing a black baby tee that said "You Can't See Me" that she stole from a box in her brother's closet from his merchandising, baggy black cargo pants, and black and white DCs. She shrugged and smiled at him, earning a whistle.

"Randy, you got another match against the 'Taker tonight?" John asked, stuffing a piece of pepperoni pizza into his mouth.

"Very attractive... Hopefully Melody didn't learn her table manners from you. Anyway, yeah, hardcore match, main event," Randy said, stretching and reaching for a bottle of water.

"Can I watch at ringside?" Mel asked eagerly, her eyes growing big.

"Mel, hardcore matches are dangerous..." John said uneasily.

"Come oooooooon, J.C., pleeeeeeease?" she begged.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt," Randy vowed, looking at her and winking.

"A'ight. Be careful with my baby sister, boy. She gets hurt, all the blame's going to you," John said, growing laid-back again.

* * *

Later that night, Randy was waiting for his music to cue him with Mel leaning against the wall beside him. 

"You know, the song you chose is awesome," she said, glancing at him.

"Thanks. And you're beautiful," he told her, winking. Before she could say anything, Randy's song started blasting. He walked out, and Mel ran out after him. Instead of trying to look hot, like most of the other Divas did, she just walked beside him, looking around her in awe. The fans were screaming, the lights blaring, and everything was so... real. "...Randy Orton! Accompanied by... Melody Cena!" the announcer said into the mic, making Mel's heartbeat quicken. She had waited all her life to hear her name spoken by the announcer, having everyone cheer for her. Once her and Randy were in the ring, he picked up a mic. "Before we start tonight, there's someone very special I'd like to introduce to you all. Newly joining us from West Newberry, Massachusetts, I'm proud to announce the arrival of the lovely Melody Cena, sister of John Cena," he said, lifting her up onto his shoulder. She blushed and giggled, before shooting her arms up into the air and screaming "Yeah!" Randy was turning around so she could see everything, before the arena went dark and the Undertaker's music sounded, interrupting everything. Randy set her down and she went scampering out of the ring, over to stand ringside in front of the announce table. She knew the match wouldn't last long; hardcore matches quickly took their toll. The 'Taker slid into the ring and picked up a mic.

"Randy Orton... You're in for a meeting with death... Not tonight... Not next week... I'll get you when you least expect it..." he snarled into the mic, looking piercingly at Mel. She shuddered; The Undertaker was freaky.

"Look, 'Taker. There's no way you're going to get me. I've tried to kill you countless times, and you're not gonna be the one who's gonna go down. The Legend Killer is stalking his next victim, and he's going to get it," Randy said confidently, tossing the mic out of the ring. Mel caught it, and 'Taker lunged at Randy. Randy dodged him, stepping to the side before running at him and punching him in the back of the head. While Undertaker was woozy, Randy flipped over the ropes and searched under the ring, quickly finding a 2x4. He dove back in and took it to the back of Undertaker's head. He tried to hit him again, but 'Taker grabbed it out of Randy's hand and smashed it into his back. Mel decided she'd try to be useful, and started looking under the ring. She grabbed a sledgehammer and hid it behind her back, so the Undertaker wouldn't see it. Randy turned to look at her, lying on the mat, and she quickly handed it off to him. While the Undertaker had his back turned, thinking Randy would be out for a few seconds, Randy took his opportunity and whacked the Undertaker in the back with the sledgehammer. When the Undertaker fell, Randy hit him again and flipped him over, pinning him and grabbing the victory. Something didn't feel right to Mel though. It was just too easy. Randy was busy celebrating his victory, and motioning for Mel to come up and celebrate with him. She shook her head, pointing behind him to the Undertaker, who was slowly rising up. The shocked look on her face must have given something away, because he looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened. He slid under the ropes, grabbed her hand, and ran up the ramp. Mel jumped on his back, riding piggyback up to the top of the ramp. When they reached relative safety, Randy turned around, looking at the Undertaker. There was evil in his eyes, but it didn't seem like he was going to go after them. Mel hopped down, and Randy grabbed her hand and raised both their arms. Mel smiled and celebrated victory, but inside, something was worrying her.

* * *

They walked into the guy's locker room together, where John, Matt, Scotty, Rey, and Batista had been watching the match. They looked up when the door opened, and Matt's eyes widened when he saw Mel. "Mel, you're not supposed to be in here..." John said wearily. "Shh, stop being overprotective, I'll be fine J.C.," she said, hugging him and jumping up and down. "The match was sooooo cool!"John chuckled. 

"Never as exciting the first time. Never forget it, kid."

"Stop calling me kid," she sniffed. He grinned and pulled her into a headlock.

"Y'all, let's go out to dinner and celebrate," Matt said, and everyone got up.

"I'll be right there, I gotta grab my stuff," Mel told them, walking over to her bag.

"Hey, how'd that get in here?" John asked, surprised.

"You brought it here, genius..." she said, searching through her bag. "Go ahead, I'll be out in a sec." "A'ight. Randy, you coming?"

"I have to put clothes on... I'm not gonna go out with these tight-ass shorts on..." he pointed out. John blinked, frowned, then walked toward the door.

"Okay... see you two in a bit," he said slowly, giving Randy a look that clearly said 'don't fuck around with her' before walking out.

Mel was searching for something to wear that night, and she started humming. Randy recognized the song as his entrance theme. He pulled on black Dickies pants and a blue button up shirt, and looked over at her. She pulled out something to wear and turned around to go change in the bathroom. She was spacing out, and walked right into Randy, who was behind her.

"Hi Randy," she said, looking up at him and smiling.

"Umm... thanks for your help earlier... in the match... you know..." he said, seeming nervous.

"Oh... no problem," she said, tilting his head up and looking into his eyes. They stood there for a moment, staring at each other, before Randy leaned down and kissed her. It only lasted a few seconds, but to them it seemed like ages. When they stopped, Mel stood up and shook her head, breathless. "I guess we should... go meet up with them then..." she breathed, dazed.

"Yeah," Randy agreed quietly, waiting for her to get changed, then leading her out to the parking lot where their limo was waiting.

* * *

"God, y'all took forever..." John grumbled, eyeing them suspiciously. 

"Excuuuuuse me, J.C., but I have to look not tonight," Mel said indignantly. She had changed into a sparkly pink tubetop with silver swirls, a black miniskirt, and white and silver Etnies for the required touch of skater. Her hair hung loose and free, and her arms were loaded with silver bangles. John raised an eyebrow, then shook his head in defeat.

"Very... chic. A'ight then, get in the car." He gestured towards the stretch limo across the parking lot. Dinner was code for hit the clubs. It was one of those rare occasions where RAW and Smackdown were in the same city for the week, so they all planned to go clubbing Friday night after Smackdown. Dave, Matt, John, Rey, Randy, and Mel all climbed into John's limo; everyone else was getting their own ride. The club, Viper Lounge, was only a few streets away, so they were there fast. Thankfully, the only people there were the Superstars and people who didn't really know-nor gave a damn-who they were. Mel ran off to the bar, and mostly everyone else ran off to do their own thing, leaving Randy and Dave to decide what to do. Randy was gawking at Mel, and Dave caught him at it.

"John's not gonna be too happy if you start messing around with his sister, you know... You should probably watch your back," Dave cautioned, waving a hand in front of Randy's face to bring him out of his little world.

"What?" Yeah, whatever man, I know what I'm doing," he said, waving Dave's concerns off. Dave chuckled.

"Try not to break her heart at least, playa." Randy wrinkled his nose.

"Don't turn into Coach on me...besides, there's more to her than a nice ass. I'm not looking for a fuck 'n flee. She's... different."

"Oh, I've heard that before. Good luck then, boy," Dave laughed, pulling out his phone and going outside to call his wife. Randy went to the bar.

"Wanna dance?" he asked Mel, sliding half onto the bar in a cheesy way. Mel laughed.

"Sure." She hopped down from the bar, and Randy took her hand and led her o the dance floor. She pictured herself back in middle school, at those stupid dances where you weren't supposed to grind but everybody did. Right when she was starting to let loose and have fun, Melina slinked up beside them.

"Mind of I cut in?" she purred, not waiting for an answer and pushing herself on Randy. She was dressed worse than a hooker, in nothing but a lime green bikini, fishnet tights, and knee-high hooker boots.

"I do, actually. Back off whore," Mel interrupted, pushing her away. Randy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and Mel smiled sweetly but triumphantly.

"Why don't you go find your friend Batista, Melody. I'm sure he'll be eager to better aquaint himself with you," she hissed. She was attempting to sue Dave for raping her, but nobody believed her bullshit. Even though almost everyone was against her, she stuck to her claims.

"Maybe some other time. But I heard Mark Henry's looking for you. Maybe you two can have a sweet li'l love connection, just like him and that old chick he knocked up years ago," Mel snapped. Randy laughed, causing Melina to glare at her.

"You'll get it, bitch," she growled, before disappearing into the crowd.

"God, she's a bitch," Mel commented, and resumed dancing with Randy. He nodded in agreement, shrugging off what Melina had said and enjoying the feeling of Mel's body against his.

* * *

Okay, that's all for now! Next update, more on 'Taker's evil plans, and Melina starts to unleash her "wrath". It might take me a while though... I'm really busy with school a lot, and other stuff, but I'll try to get the next update in ASAP.

-Rose 3


	2. A Little Bit of Payback

This chapter is longer than the other one, because my muse kept me busy and I couldn't find a place to stop. It's left off at sort of an odd place as it is, but I needed to end the chapter...

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' but Mel, sadly enough...

* * *

Mel woke up the next morning with a headache, in a bed she didn't recognize. "Ugh, where am I..." she muttered to herself, rubbing the back of her head.

"You're in my room. Don't you remember what happened last night?" she heard Randy's voice come from beside her. She looked there and freaked. He was in bed next to her, propped up on his elbow, grinning sexily. Her eyes grew wide and she grabbed the comforter, covering herself and falling off the bed. Randy started laughing.

"What's so funny? You... me... we... are you serious?" she exclaimed, her voice getting high and squeaky.

"Serious as a heart attack, babe," he said, looking right into her eyes. Mel looked at him, her hands clasped over her mouth, before she realized he was fighting to hide a smile. She threw a pillow at him and dove at him.

"Randy, you liar!" she laughed, smacking him with the other pillow repeatedly.

"Hey, hey, heyyy chill! I was just kidding! Ah! I'm sorry!" he cried, laughing with her. He grabbed her wrists with his hands, picked her up, and set her on the bed.

"So where am I really, and why are you in here?" she said suspiciously, walking over to her suitcase to get clothes out.

"This is one of our many shared hotel rooms. We'd rather conserve our money, even though we're all rich bastards, so we rent like, 5 hotel rooms and crowd into them," he explained, brushing himself off and pulling his shirt on.

"Not only rich bastards, but apparently cheap bastards... who was in here with us?" she asked, turning him so his back was facing the wall before changing.

"You, me, John, Dave, Matt, Rey, Scotty, Booker, and Sharmell," he counted, playing with the lampshade.

"6 boys and 1 girl? Isn't that a little unorthodox? Sharmell and Booker don't count, they're married," she added, going to sit on the bed in front of him and crossing her legs.

"Well, Dave's married too, John's your brother, and the rest of us are too sweet to try anything. Not to mention John would kill us before you could say 'hey Mel'."

"Too sweet, huh... Where's the next show at?"

"Madison."

"We driving?" she groaned.

"Of course. We're cheap bastards. We're not going to play for plane tickets," he teased, grabbing their bags and walking out. Mel sighed, looking after him longingly for a minute before following him down to the parking lot.

* * *

"What happened to the limo?" she asked, cocking her head at the lime green Viper convertible with white stripes. "Not that I mind... These cars are awesome..."

"We rent it when we get there. Cheap bastards are too cheap to buy limos," Randy said, throwing the stuff in the trunk and winking at her.

"I didn't realize there was a handbook now," she teased, hopping up on the hood. He slammed the trunk shut and walked over in front of her, putting his hands on the hood on either side of her and leaning in.

"I didn't realize there was a handbook on being adorable," he murmured, before Mel pushed him away.

"They're coming," she whispered urgently, sliding out from under him and hopping into the car.

"Ready to go?" John asked, grinning and climbing into the driver's seat.

"Oh yeah... gazillion hour drive from Nowheresville, Illinois to Madison... I can't wait," Mel groaned from the back sea

"Aww, lighten up, it could be worse," Matt said, jumping in beside her. "It's snowing there!"

"Yay! Snow!" she said, suddenly sitting up and grinning.

"Yep, and we're staying in a cabin instead of a hotel," Dave added, getting in next to John. Randy got into the seat on the other side of Mel, and John started the car. He pressed a button and the sound system sprang to life with Ludacris.

"J.C., dude, this car's awesome! Does it have hydraulics?" Mel asked eagerly, leaning forward to the front.

"Sure does," he said, smiling and pressing a button to make the car bounce.

"It's like a car from Pimp My Ride," she said in awe, leaning back as John turned off the hydraulics and backed out of the lot. Soon they were on the road, and Mel fell asleep, leaning on Randy's shoulder.

* * *

A while later, Mel was wide awake and it was dark. Everyone except John seem to have fallen asleep at one point or another, so he was exhausted and everyone else was chipper. Matt offered to take over, so John climbed into the back and fell asleep fast.

"Matt, you know where you're going this time, right...?" Dave asked nervously.

"What do you mean, this time?" Mel asked, alarmed.

"Last time we let him drive, we were going to San Diego and he got lost," Dave explained, trying not to laugh.

"We ended up at like, Mount Shasta, on the other side of California," Randy added, smiling.

"Hey, hey, it wasn't my fault! That woman at the customs gate said go to the right!" Matt protested, causing them to laugh. He rolled his eyes, and turned up the speakers to drone them out. Mel put her head on Randy's shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Whaddya ya know, we're all alone again," he murmured, stroking her hair.

"No we're not, we're in a small car surrounded by 3 other people," she pointed out, nodding her head in their general direction.

"Well, we're right behind Dave, Matt's concentrating on driving, and John's knocked out cold. Pretty alone for the circumstances, don't ya think?" he whispered, turning her head so she was facing him.

"Sure," she said, closing her eyes as Randy leaned in. Right then, she felt John stir next to her. She pulled away, and jerked her head in his direction. Randy groaned and leaned back on his hands. Mel rolled her eyes before sitting back and crossing her legs.

"Matt, we almost there?" John called, yawning.

"We're in Madison," he answered. "We just have to find the cabin."

"Oh great..." Dave sighed. "Matt, let me drive."

"No! I can find it! I got to the right city this time!" he exclaimed, driving faster.

"Okay, okay, chill out," Dave said, throwing up his hands in innocence. Matt smiled and slowed down, taking out the Mapquest that he printed out earlier. In about 5 minutes he had pulled into the driveway of an expensive looking four story house with high piling walls of snow on either side of the driveway and steps leading up to the doorway.

"It's like a fairyland," Mel gasped, jumping out of the car and looking up at the house.

"Wait'll you see the inside," Dave grinned, hauling up three suitcases and balencing a keyring on his pinky.

"You've been here before?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Of course. I own it," he replied, attempting to turn the key with his teeth. Mel shot John a look that would have killed, and tackled him.

"You've stayed at a kickass nice huge mansion snow cabin before and you didn't invite me?" she said indignantly, before falling into a heap on his chest and fake sobbing.

"A little help? This snow's really cold..." John pleaded to Randy, who scooped Mel up with one arm around her waist and carried her away. He dropped her next to the steps, picked up her bags, and walked inside after Dave. John laughed and helped her up.

"You're still gonna get it..." she muttered, brushing off the snow and walking inside. Her eyes bulged the second she stepped inside. "Holy shit! This place is huge!" she exclaimed, running around to every room and gawking. She got to one of the bedrooms and stood in the doorway, her mouth hanging open. Matt and John walked up and stood behind her.

"I take it you like the house?" Matt said, his voice tinged with amusement.

"I want this room," she proclaimed, jumping on the bed like a little kid. Her legs were folded under her, hands folded in front of her, and an innocent smile plastered on her face.

"Aww, that's just too damn cute for words. We need to preserve this," John teased, snapping a polaroid photo with a camera that was on top of the dresser.

"Dave's cooking dinner," Randy announced, walking in. He noticed the photo and peered over John's shoulder to look at it. "What's this?"

"A photo of me looking adorable," Mel said, flashing a grin at him.

"Yup, to keep in my locker when I'm in the locker room. Gotta have a pic of my baby sis for luck," John said, stuffing the photo in his pocket.

"Yo, Dave, what's for dinner?" Matt hollered into the hallway.

"Tacos!" Dave bellowed from somewhere in the house.

"Yay! J.C., I want a piggyback ride!" Mel said, leaping from the bed onto his back and latching herself on.

"Woah. Kid, you're getting to be too big for this," John groaned, grabbing her legs and racing off towards the dining room. Randy and Matt sped to catch up to them.

"Race ya," Randy said, winking at Mel before taking off.

"Hey! No fair! I've got cargo!" John yelled after him.

"Oh, so I'm cargo now?" Mel sniffed, kicking him in the leg and causing him to fall. She jumped off and sprinted to catch up with Randy, smiling at him before sliding into the kitchen. "10 points!" she gasped, letting her head bonk onto the floor and catching her breath.

"Mel, that hurt!" John said, limping in and glaring.

"It's not supposed to take this much breath out of you to race across the house..." she sighed, dragging herself over to where Dave was cooking. She grabbed his leg and latched herself onto it. "Feeeeeeed me..."

"Yo! Watch out!" Dave yelped, nearly falling with a pot of refried beans in his hand. She scooched back and leaned back on her hands, staring up at him patiently. He glanced down at her, raising his eyebrow. "Okay, okay, food's ready. You're freaking me out..." he teased, pulling her up and bumping her into the dining room.

"Food!" she said happily, bouncing up and down and running to pile her plate high.

* * *

The next day, Mel woke up cold. She glanced at the alarm clock on the sidetable, and saw that it was 9:17 am. '_Not bad,_' she thought. '_Considering I usually wake up around noon._' They had all stayed up super late the night before, playing video games. Mel was pretty sure they had gone outside and had a snowball fight around 2 in the morning, but it was too early to think. She heard voices from the other room and wandered out in baggy black sweatpants and a bright green tanktop.

"How the hell do y'all run on 4 hours of sleep and get up this early all chipper 'n stuff?" she yawned, stretching and collapsing into an armchair.

"Takes practice. And lots of coffee," Matt said, sipping black coffee out of a huge mug and laying on the couch.

"Meh... Coffee's too far," she groaned, curling up into a ball and closing her eyes.

"Mel, you can't go back to sleep. We have to go to RAW tonight," John said, flicking her head.

"Why? We're Smackdown superstars... unless that was a hallucination..." she muttered, sitting up.

"No, we're still on Smackdown," he chuckled. "We're going to interfere with their show. Special assignment from T'Lo."

"Dammit, but aren't they somewhere else in Wis?" she yawned again, pulling knots out of her hair with a hairbrush she found on the coffee table.

"Yeah, meaning we have to leave soonish to drive there."

"Rawr... Why us?" she moaned, tugging at her hair.

"Because he figured we could screw around with Kurt best. We're Dave's crew, and he fucked Dave out of his title. Are you always this cranky in the morning?" Randy said in amusement, winking at her.

"Noo, just when I have to wake up before 11," she said sleepily.

"Well, kid, you're gonna have to be ready in about...20 minutes. We have to leave around 9:45 to get there on time," John said, tugging her gently out of the chair.

"What? Where the fuck are we going?" she cried out, alarmed.

"Ridgeway. It's only a couple hours away, but we have to have dinner and shit. And have time to chill, form our attack plan, you know..." John trailed off, frowning and looking at the floor in concentration.

"Dammit J.C... you're supposed to tell me these things before so I know when I have to wake up at the asscrack of dawn..." she sighed, trudging to her room.

"Try living with her when she has to wake up at 6:30 for school," John said, rolling his eyes and making the other guys laugh.

Mel came out a few minutes later wearing black ski pants and a black "The Legend Killer" shirt that she took from the t-shirt stands from her first show. She pulled on her black Flip sweatshirt and padded out into the living room.

"Security isn't gonna let you in like that. You have to be wearing slutty clothes. It's part of the Diva code, or something," Matt informed her, pulling on a ski jacket.

"I have shorts under this. I didn't learn nothing from watching WWE for years," she said, rubbing her hands across her arms. "Is Wisconsin always cold?"

"Nah, just in the winter. But half of 'em have Canadian accents," John said, walking in wearing a football jersey and baggy shorts.

"J.C., dude, aren't you cold?" Mel asked, her eyes growing in surprise.

"Hell no. I'm never cold," he said, jumping on the couch and closing his eyes.

"Dammit, you bastard, get up. You made me get dressed abnormally early, so we're leaving or else I'm going back to sleep 'til 4 pm," she snapped, frowning at him.

"We gotta wait for Randy and Dave anyway," he said, scrunching his face and rolling onto his stomach.

"Yo, we're ready!" Dave announced, striding into the living room with Randy in tow. Mel looked at John triumphantly, and then marched out of the room towards the car, swinging her arms.

* * *

Mel, who had driven to Ridgeway, pulled into a drivethru at Mickey D's and paused. "What do y'all want?" she asked, jerking her head toward the menu.

"Big Macs!" they all shouted simultaneously, grinning.

"Ugh, those things are so bad for you..." she groaned. "Alright, hi, yeah, 4 Big Macs with large Cokes and a vanilla ice cream cone."

They got their food and pulled into a space in the parking lot, and the guys tore into their burgers.

"I don't know how y'all stay healthy like that," she sighed, licking her ice cream cone and watching them tear into their food.

"'E esercize ih ohf," Matt said with his mouth full, bits of food flying out.

"Eww! Gross! Don't talk with your mouth full!" she shrieked, bonking him on the head.

"Ouchies! Sor-_ry_, but I'm hungry..." he sniffed, rubbing the back of his head and stuffing a handful of fries in his mouth.

"Boys..." Mel rolled her eyes, banging her head on the seat's headrest.

"So what's our plan of action?" Dave wanted to know, swallowing before talking and eyeing Mel fearfully.

"I dunno. Just walk in and go out when Kurt goes out to fuck with his head. Maybe we can ambush him," John replied, sipping his Coke.

"I took weight training in high school, so I can probably beat his ass to add insult to injury when y'all are done with him," Mel piped up, grinning.

"A'ight, that works for me," John said, tossing his stuff out the car.

"Litterbug litterbug litterbug!" Mel taunted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Jesus Christ you're immature... but that's okay," he said, rolling his eyes. Mel started the car and drove off to the arena.

* * *

It had been about an hour and a half since the show had started, and Dave and his crew were pacing around behind the curtain near the entrance ramp. Mel had taken off her pants and sweatshirt and was now in the shirt she had put on that morning and tight-fitting pink shorts with bright pink high-tops.

"Yo, I'm gonna run to the bathroom, I don't think he's gonna be coming out anytime soon," she said, waving and jogging off towards the girl's bathroom down the hall. She touched up her makeup and was washing up when Torrie Wilson and Trish Stratus walked in, gossiping and laughing. They stopped when they saw her, and Trish raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Uh, who are you? WWE Divas only, you know," she said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"I'm Melody, John Cena's li'l sis. No need to introduce yourselves; I already know who y'all are," Mel said sweetly, hating them on sight.

"Ohhhh! That's so sweet! You're that chick that's been hanging out with Randy and Dave lately!" Torrie said, stage-gasping.

"Umm, sure," Mel shrugged, fixing her hair.

"We-e-e-e-llllll, you know those 2 are bad news, right?" Trish said innocently, going to stand to Mel's right so that Mel could see Trish in the mirror.

"Uh-huh, sure. Next I suppose you're going to tell me the Leaning Tower of Piza magically straightened itself out overnight." Mel rolled her eyes.

"The what...?" Torrie said blankly. Mel gave her an 'oh-my-god-you're-so-stupid' look, before Trish interrupted.

"No, really, they are! Dave took advantage of poor Melina, and Randy... Well, he did that _horrible_ thing to Stacy, and he's just a player in general. I just want to look out for you, since we're new best friends and all," Trish told her seriously, her eyes growing wide.

"Mmmhmm. Lemme tell you something. Before you start dissing my friends, you better know who you're dealing with. Melina's a shameless whore who lies to get what she wants and to cause trouble, and Randy and Dave are both sweethearts. And you guys are both relentless bitches who get bored and fuck around with people whenever it pleases you. You mess with my friends, you mess with me. It's a little thing I learned growing up back in Massachusettes, and something you might want to practice instead of dropping your friends when things are inconvient for you," Mel snapped, whirling around with fire in her eyes. Trish and Torrie's mouths hung open, and Mel took her opportunity to stride out, smirking. She met back up with the guys exactly where she'd left them, sitting on a crate.

"What happened to make you so happy?" John wanted to know, looking at her smile suspiciously.

"Met up with Trish and Torrie in the bathroom. Lovely girls, really. They don't know how to watch themselves, though..." she said thoughtfully, swinging her legs.

"Oh, Mel, what'd you say to them?" John groaned.

"Has this happened before...?" Dave asked, smiling.

"Aw, hell, everyone who looked at her funny on the streets back in West Newberry got their ass beat, male or female, teenager or 30 year old," John sighed, but he couldn't help but look at Mel with pride.

"Hmm... And I wonder who taught her such horrible things?" Randy mocked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! Those fighting lessons werea birthday present!" John protested.

"Anyway," Mel interrupted, causing them all to turn towards her. "I'm fixin' my makeup 'n stuff, and they come striding in, like they're sex goddesses or something. So they start telling me about how Dave 'n Randy are "bad news", and how I should watch out, and I basically tell them to fuck themselves and watch out, and that you two are sweethearts," she finished proudly, leaning back on her hands. They started clapping and Randy whistled, when Kurt's music started up. They ran around to the other side in time to see him walk down the ramp, and start his little speech on how he's a hero and he's so great. John whispered to the sound guy to play Dave's music, and it played, interrupting Kurt nicely. They walked out in formation, Dave leading, holding a microphone. They climbed in the ring, and Kurt backed up to the ropes, his eyes growing wide.

"Well, Kurt, as you can see," Dave started to say, advancing towards Kurt. "My injuries have completely healed, and only a week after you took my title. Isn't that a shame?"

"Hey, look, I won it fair and square! Coach told me to go to Smackdown and get it, so it's not my fault! There's nothing you can do about it, either!" Kurt protested, climbing on top of the ropes in an effort to escape Dave.

"Maybe not yet. But Vince himself promised me another shot at my title, with all my friends managing me. Won't that be fun?" he said, grinning wickedly. "But I don't think that's enough. Do you, guys?" he asked John, Matt, Randy, and Mel triumphantly. They shook their heads, and suddenly all the guys dashed at Kurt at once. Mel hung back and watched them do their work, letting them pound the hell out of Kurt. When they were good and done, Mel dashed at him and put him in her own hold, the Viper Lock. She sat on his back, hooking her arms around his elbows and pulling back so she was still sitting on his back, but it was awkwardly bent. The ref came in within a few seconds to break them up, but Mel had accomplished her goal. She backed up, brushing her hair out of her eyes and raising her hands up in the air. She turned around and ran behind Randy, jumping on his back and wrapping her legs around his waist. They flipped backwards out of the ring and walked slowly backwards up the ramp, watching Kurt struggle to get up and give them all a death glare. Mel returned it with an evil smile, her intent reinforced by the flames that were bursting out on either side of the ramp.

* * *

Yeah, I made Trish and Torrie seem like two of the stupidest girls in the world, but I don't like them that much anyway... Besides, it was fun. And John and Mel are kinda ghetto, because of John's whole rapper thing he's got going on. Next chapter up soon, I hope...

-Rose


	3. Mopping The Floor

Yay... new update... this chapter was a little harder, and I'm not too good with writing action scenes. I tried, though.

Disclaimer-I only own Mel. And Joey, but he hasn't really come into existance yet.

* * *

Mel collapsed on her bed back at Dave's place, groaning and rolling onto her stomach. Matt knocked on the door and Mel grunted, letting him know he could come in.

"Umm... We have to leave soon. We have to fly to Denver for Friday's show," he said cautiously, holding up a silver pan for protection. She looked at him, one sleepy eye open, the most annoyed and shocked look she could muster at the time.

"I thought our show was in Madison," she said, opening both her eyes and sitting up.

"Yeah, we thought so too. But apparently we only came here to interfere with RAW, and now we've gotten plane tickets for Denver that leaves in a few hours from Madison, so we have to pack up and drive there," Matt explained, dropping the tray and leaning against the doorway.

"Jesus, they don't tell us anything... How's the car gonna get there? I love that car..." she wanted to know, getting up and throwing her scattered clothes into her bag.

"They're sending it over on a helicopter or something. We're taking a taxi to the airport to catch a private jet that leaves at 3am, so we have to get out of here soon," he told her, before leaving the room. She threw a shoe at the empty space where he had been standing, yelled something about not being able to sleep, grabbed her bag, and headed out to the living room.

"Heyy, kid, how ya holdin' up?" John asked her cheerfully, taking her bag and tossing it with the other ones.

"Y'all have damned unpredictable schedules, that's all I've got to say," she sighed, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms.

"Yeah, well, gotta answer to the call of the man," John replied, grabbing a Coke from the fridge and gulping the can down in 5 seconds.

"Guys, taxi's outside!" Matt called from the hallway. Randy and Dave groaned, grabbing their stuff and going out to the car. Mel started to grab her bag, but Randy took it before she could.

"A true gentleman always takes a lady's bag," he teased, winking and walking out. She smiled, following them out to the car.

* * *

A few hours later, the plane was about 10 minutes from Denver and they were showing Red Eye. Not the best movie to show when you were flying, Mel decided, so she buried her face in Randy's shoulder to avoid watching it. He chuckled.

"C'mon, Mel, it's not that scary. All the true freaky parts happen when they've already landed."

"Says you. It's scarier for a girl, to whom this whole thing happens to," she countered, her voice muffled.

"Yeah, yeah..." he said, laughing and wrapping an arm around her. She looked up at him, her hair all splattered across her face, making him smile.

"You're so damned cute..." he said quietly, brushing her hair out of her eyes. He started to lean towards her when the intercom interrupted.

"Please excuse me passengers... Please put your seatbelts on and your armrests down and return your seats to their upright positions... We are now landing in Denver..." the captain's voice crackled, causing Randy and Mel to curse and pull apart. She squeezed his hand; Mel hated flying, and got especially freaked out when planes were taking off or landing.

"Uhh... Mel? You're cutting off the circulation to my hand..." he told her, shaking his hand to get her to loosen her grip.

"Oh. My bad..." she said sheepishly, lightening her hold and squeezing her eyes shut. The plane gently glided onto the ground, and Randy, Dave, Rey, Matt, John, and Mel got off, Mel walking like she was a zombie.

"Mel? Mel, it's over..." Rey said gently, shaking her shoulder. He had met them at the airport in Denver with the limo to pick them up, so they didn't have to crowd into a cab again.

"Don't like planes... Hate 'em..." she said distractedly, staring straight ahead.

"Uhh... John, bro, is she always like this after flying?" Rey, asked, worried. John laughed.

"Yeah. She'll get over it once we're far enough away from the plane. And once it's not 5 am," John said, putting his arm around Mel's shoulder. "Mel, it's okay, we're off the plane now..."

"What? Oh... I knew that..." she muttered, shoving her hands in her pockets. They walked in silence for a little while, before Mel suddenly piped up, "Are you guys going to be cheap bastards and only get one hotel room again?"

"Probably... Why? Is that a problem?" Matt wanted to know, hailing a taxi to take them to the hotel.

"Nope. Just wondering. I'm not sleeping on the floor, though... I have to look my best to take on Melina," she told them, shoving her bag in the back and climbing in.

"You have a match against her?" Randy asked, raising his eyebrow. "This is new."

"Yeah, Vince told me before we left for Madison," she offered once they got in, while Dave told the driver where to go. "Apparently she has some problem with me-" Randy glanced at her, and she smiled, "-and requested a match against me. Not that I have any problem with it."

"Nice. Mop the floor with that bitch," Dave told her, clapping a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I will," she said brightly, grinning.

* * *

A few days later, it was Friday, and Smackdown was halfway through. Mel was kicking it in the guys' locker room, as usual, wearing a bright orange shirt, faded jeans, and her favorite black DCs. Her match started soon, so she was doing crunches to get ready.

"Y'all can come out with me if you want. I know that Johnny and Joey are gonna be there, but they'll be less likely to interfere if I have y'all backin' me up..." she said, pausing to catch her breath. The guys had breached the subject earlier on the plane, and Mel told them to let her think about it.

"'Kay, cool. I wouldn't put it past those two to throw a ringbell at you or something," Matt said. "If only Jeff was here."

"Is he ever gonna come back?" Dave wanted to know, stretching onto a leather couch in the corner.

Matt shrugged. "Dunno. It depends on whether or not Vince lets him come back... He was an idiot for getting hooked on drugs, but I didn't think Vince would come down on him so hard."

"I swear, that man goes through male PMS 50 weeks of the year," John laughed, pulling on his custom football jersey that was piling up the merchandising profits, and of which Mel had a matching black and camo one.

"Isn't your match right before mine against The Undertaker?" Randy said, wrinkling his nose in an effort to remember.

Mel nodded. "Yeah. I think so. What is it with you and him, anyway?"

"Well, there is the whole thing where I tried to kill him a few times... And there were those times he tried to kill me and my father..." he teased, crossing his arms and looking up to make it look like he was having trouble recalling.

"Oh. Right," Mel giggled.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Mel was walking out towards the ring, with John, Randy, Matt, and Dave in tow. She had changed out of jeans into baggy cargo pants, because they were easier to move in, and was skipping and dancing as they walked down the hallway.

John chuckled. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"I can't wait to kick some ass," she sang, jumping around and boxing with the air.

"It's your first real match. You better win. We have a little ceremony for rookies that win their first matches," he teased, taking care to keep out of the way of her punches.

"First real match? I've been wrestling with you since I was 9 years old. And I've kicked your ass a fair few times," she taunted, hopping backwards and doing a cartwheel.

"A fair few times? Three doesn't count as a fair few times, and I went easy on you," he countered.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. You'd never go easy on me. I always told you I'd kick your ass if you did."

"Alright, you two, enough bickering, we're about to go out," Dave said wearily, jerking his head towards the ramp visible through the curtains.

"Yes, father..." Mel and John muttered at the same time, before they burst out laughing. Mel's song, specially written for her by Slipknot, started booming through the speakers, and she skipped out, doing her little springy dance followed by the guys. She was a lot more energetic than the last time she had come to the Smackdown ring, on her first night last week. She jumped into the ring and brushed her hair out of her eyes, prancing around the ring and doing little flips. When her music started to fade, she leaned against the turnbuckle and crossed her arms, watching the ramp. The MNM song started playing, and Melina walked out with a mic, followed by her two lapdogs, Joey and Johnny.

"Look, Melody," she started to say after Joey had motioned for her music to stop. "I don't know what problem you have with me-"

Mel took the offered microphone from Matt and started laughing. "You don't know what problem I have with you. Hmm... Where to start... Where to start. Well, let's start with the fact that you screwed around with my friends, which is never good for your health."

"I didn't do anything!" Melina protested, slowly walking down to the ring. "I'm just giving your little friend The Animal what he deserves."

"You're such a liar and you know it... I'm sure your little slaveboys would agree. Oh, and by the way? You may have the body of a Barbie Doll, but that's not gonna get you by. Most guys also want a pretty face," Mel said, smirking and tossing the mic out of the ring. Melina's eyes widened, and she tossed her mic to Johnny before diving into the ring. This didn't fare well for her, as her rediculously short skirt flared up, giving the general male population what they wanted to see. Mel rolled her eyes and looked down into Melina's face, waiting patiently. As soon as Melina got up, Mel ran at her, twisting her left arm around Melina's neck, swinging around, and slamming Melina face down onto the mat, jumping out of her sitting position almost immediately. She did a moonsault on Melina, following it by picking Melina up and doing a DDT. She stood up and brushed her shoulders off, which John had taught her years before and while she thought it was dorky, she also liked it. While Mel was doing her ghetto little dance, Melina stood up and tackled her from behind, sending them both next to the ropes. Melina flipped Mel over and slapping her around. Mel curled up her legs to her chest and kicked Melina off, sending her flying across the ring. Right when Mel was about to charge across the ring, Joey grabbed Mel's ankle and pulled her back down, and Mel glared behind her to see what the hell was going on. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Johnny carrying a barbie, the sharp barbed wire gleaming on the end of a 2x4. Almost at once, though, Randy, John, Dave, and Matt were surrounding Joey and Johnny, their eyes glazed over with evil. Dave grabbed the barbie from Johnny and snapped it in half effortlessly, and Mel took her opportunity to scamper away, leaving the guys to deal with Joey and Johnny. Melina was up now, but she wasn't fast enough to counter Mel's signature move, which was a complex series of acrobatics and slams she had come up with when she was 17 and called The Final Song. It ended in a pin, and Mel snatched up the victory. Melina crawled out of the ring and ran off with Joey and Johnny, leaving Mel to do her little hyper flippy thing around the ring, finally jumping out of it and getting caught up in a group hug with the guys, causing her to grin widely.

* * *

Mel and the guys were partying back at their hotel room, as hard as 6 people could. Mel was flipping around and landed on her back on the floor, and John brought in a cake and brought it down on her face in the form of a 5-knuckle shuffle.

Randy offered her a hand up and she brushed her face off in the trash, laughing. "You did great out there tonight, kid," Matt called from the other room, jumping back and forth between the two beds in the room.

Mel walked out, rubbing her face with a towel. "Why does everybody call me kid?" she sniffed.

"Don't feel bad. They did that to me all the time. And you're only what... a year younger than me? We're together in this," Randy laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Mel stuck her tongue out at the rest of them.

"They're just jeolous 'cause they're OLD."

"Hey! Who you callin' old?" John growled, picking her up and slamming her onto the bed.

"Randy! Protect your youthful compadre!" Mel yelped from the bed, rolling into thte wall in an effort to get away from Matt, John, and Dave.

"Nah. I've got something I'd rather do," he told her, walking to her and helping her up again. "In front of your brother, Matt and Dave as my witness."

"Boy, if you fuck with her..." John warned, taking a step forward.

"No. That's not what I'm going to do. Melody, will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow?" Randy asked, looking straight into Mel's eyes. Mel's heart jumped in her chest, and she looked down shyly.

"Well... Umm..." she started to say, before looking up at John, the unspoken question in her eyes. He looked back at her fiercely, before softening his gaze and nodding. "I'd love to," she said, smiling at Randy.

His eyes lit up, and he hugged her. "Great! I know just the place."

She laughed, and squeezed him. "Okay. But I want it to be a surprise. For now, I want to sleep." She kissed Randy on the cheek, hugged John, and crawled into bed, falling asleep almost instantaneously. They all just started, thunderstruck.

"Since when has she fallen asleep right away? Usually she stays up half the night thrashing and shifting positions," Dave said, blinking.

Matt shrugged, rolling out a sleeping bag. "She was probably tired. She probably hasn't ever been under this kind of strain. It's not the same as wrestling in the living room and panicking when you break a lamp," he added, looking pointedly at John.

John threw his hands up in innocence. "Hey, we managed to fix the lamps most of the time. And Mom never freaked out on us."

Dave laughed, getting into his own sleeping bag. "Yeah, sure. Moms always freak out on that kind of stuff. Trust me. My kids do it all the time."

They were both out within a minute, leaving Randy and John standing around the room. John cleared his throat, causing Randy to look up at him awkwardly.

"Look, Randy. You're one of my best friends, but Melody's my baby sister. I know how you get with girls. I'm not going to start off judging you, and I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, but you ever break her heart, and you'll be in for a world of pain."

Randy nodded, stepping forward. "I know, man, and I appreciate that. But she's... different than all the other girls I've gone after. Stacey was just this cute girl that was willing as hell. It's like, she's not just interested in me because I'm rich, famous, and hot."

John chuckled. "And apparently, about as modest as JBL. But you should know, the last boyfriend she had who broke her heart ended up with a fractured knee and two broken bones in his left arm. Joey Levesque... Little prick."

"Wait... Levesque as in Paul Levesque, as in Triple H?" Randy said slowly, raising both of his eyebrows.

"Yup. Nephew, or cousin, or something. They met when she was 22, and he broke up with her 6 months later. Didn't even give a reason why. Haven't seen him since I went after him, though. Probably ran back to Canada," he said, glancing over at Mel. "She hasn't mentioned him since. After the initial sadness, she realized how much she had always secretly hated him and didn't seem to care too much. Didn't stop me from kicking his ass, though."

"Wow. Don't worry. I never had any intentions to break her heart, and I'll try my hardest to make her happy," Randy said, looking at Mel's peaceful figure, and crossing his arms.

John laughed again. "You make it sound like you're marrying the girl. Nothing's serious yet, and I don't see if there's all that much you can do if to send her back here in a storm of tears from taking her to dinner. But if you plan to take this thing farther, you better make sure you're damned serious about it."

Randy nodded. "Will do, sir. Am now reporting to bed, sir," he saluted, in a tribute to John's movie that was set for release in a few months. John fake-swung at him, before jumping into his sleeping bag and leaving Randy the other bed.

* * *

This isn't the last we'll see of Melina... It might be for a while, though, unless I can think of a way to work her in soon. Joey's going to make an appearence soon, though, in the next chapter or the one after. And I'm going to put 'Taker in soon, as soon as the opportunity presents itself.

-Rose


	4. Getting To Know You

I was playing The Sims 2 and when I had downloaded something into it, someone had altered the game so you could join the WWE... Very cool. And kinda ironic, since I was playing with a created Randy Orton when I discovered this... (I got bored...)

Oh, and just to clear it up if anyone's confused, John is 5 years older than Mel, and she's a year younger than Randy, so that makes her 24. So that thing with Joey happened about a year and a half ago... yeah. Oh, and I'm not sure about how accurate I am with the dates John/Randy came to the WWE, so try to bear with me... But if you know better than I do, which I don't doubt someone will, feel free to correct me...

And I know I mentioned that Randy and 'Taker were supposed to have a match on Smackdown after Mel and Melina's match... Truth be told, I kinda forgot about it when I got caught up in writing the rest of the chapter. (What can I say, I was on a roll...) Anyway, I've got more devious things for the Undertaker to do, but they will have to wait a while, until the story develops a bit more, before they can reveal themselves. So for now, I'll just give you a random winner... Undertaker! (I actually flipped a coin for that one.)

And as for time placement... This, I guess, takes in present time, but completely disregards anything that's actually been happening (such as the whole Cena/Edge thing, and the Randy/Booker thing). Speaking of which, what ever happened to the Undertaker? He just kinda disappeared and stopped bugging Randy after he beat him in the Hell in a Cell... Oh well, we'll find out, I suppose. Okay, no more delaying, I promise.

Disclaimer: I own Melody and nothin' else. (Okay, I'm gonna start the chapter now, I swear).

* * *

Mel woke up the next morning at 3 in the afternoon, pushing herself up and rubbing her eyes. She looked around the room and noticed John and Randy were gone, leaving Matt and Dave zoned into the tv.

"Oh my god, did John kill Randy and get arrested?" she gasped, her eyes growing wide.

"What? No, of course not. They went out shopping, or sightseeing, or visiting, or something. What the hell would give you an idea like that?" Matt asked, changing positions but keeping his attention on whatever the hell they were watching. Mel couldn't quite figure it out.

"I wouldn't put it past him... How come y'all didn't wake me up earlier?" she demanded, swinging her legs off the bed and wandering across the room into the bathroom, They had gotten the biggest suite in the hotel, but it still only had one room and one bathroom. 'I figured the cheap bastards would go for the cheapest hotel in Denver,' she thought. She splashed cold water on her face and walked back out, sitting back on the bed and crossing her legs.

"You had a long night, kid. We don't have to leave 'til tomorrow, but we have to get up early, so we figured we'd let you sleep in as late as you wanted to today," Dave told her, not taking his eyes off the tv.

Matt corrected Dave, getting out of his immediate vicinity before doing so. "They figured you'd complain less about getting up at 8 tomorrow if we let you sleep in late as hell today." Dave turned around to throw the remote at Matt, who caught it and took advantage to change the channel from the news to Celebrity Death Match. "Y'know, I always thought it'd be awesome to see myself on this show."

"Yeah, why do they put the Spice Girls on here and not us?" Melody wondered aloud, choosing to ignore Dave's comment for now.

"Vince was probably being a prick about it." Mel heard Matt's voice from somewhere on her right. She was too zoned into the show to pay attention to anything else.

* * *

About 2 hours later, the Celebrity Deathmatch marathon was still on, but their concentration was broken by the door opening.

"Yo! What's with y'all? You look like you saw someone die," John laughed, waving his hand in front of Mel's face.

"What? Yes, J.C., I can see you... And Celebrity Deathmatch was on... Hey! HEY! What the hell d'you think you're doing?" she yelled at Randy when he turned the tv off.

He slowly backed away from her, throwing up his arms in a form of defense. "I'm sorry! John told me to do it!" he yelped, parrying her blows off.

John wrapped Mel in a bearhug from behind and moved her away from Randy. "You have to get ready, kid. I know how you get, and you don't want to go out with Randy when you look like that, do you?"

She scowled. "What's that supposed to... Oh," she realized, looking in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, and she was still in the shorts and rumpled shirt she'd slept in the night before. She pulled her bag into the bathroom. "How long do I have?"

"Umm, I was hoping we'd leave around 8, so 3 hours?" Randy said, looking down shyly.

"'Kay. That's plenty of time," she decided, shutting the door. They heard the shower blast on three seconds later, and Mel started singing some song or another by Nine Inch Nails. Matt shook his head.

"Girls," they all said in unison, laughing and sitting down to watch Celebrity Deathmatch. Randy went to his suitcase to change into a plain black shirt and jeans. He went back to join the guys, watching Ashlee Simpson and Jessica Simpson tear eachother apart.

Half an hour later, Mel poked her head out of the door. "Should I dress casually or formal?" she asked Randy.

"Casual. It's not a fancy place, but it's got awesome food," he replied, looking over at her.

"Good. If it was formal, I'd be screwed," she said, relieved, before shutting the door again. Randy sent a questioning look at John, who smiled.

"She hates wearing dresses and skirts and things she refers to as "girly crap". The only time I've ever seen her wear something like that was at her high school graduation because Mom threatened to lock her in the attic for a year and a half if she didn't, and to get back at Mom for making her do that she made it the sluttiest one she could find to spite her. Needless to say, Mom never tried that again." Randy laughed, and then they were all quiet for the next hour and a half, until Mel walked out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?" she asked nervously, mostly directing the question towards John, her trusted advisor before all her dates. Her hair was blown straight, falling to about midback. She was wearing a baby blue tanktop, emerald necklace, dark blue jeans, and black and blue Adios.

"Beautiful," Randy said softly, answering for all of them. She smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down and swinging her legs. "Umm, I know it's early, but do you wanna leave now?"

"Sure," she said, grabbing her cell, keys, and wallet, and walking towards the door.

"Be home by 11!" John called, joking. Mel flipped him off over her shoulder.

"Pm or am?" she called back, throwing him an evil smile followed by an angelic look before shutting the door.

* * *

Mel and Randy strode down the street, hand-in-hand, Mel's thumb on her other finger tucked into the pocket of her jeans.

She looked at him, a question in her eyes. "Where are we doing, anyway?"

He winked. "You'll find out. Didn't you bring a jacket? Winter in Denver is cold."

"I never get cold," she informed him, sticking her tongue out.

"Glad I'm bringing you to a warm place then. Speaking of which, we're here," he said, gesturing to a small but classy Italian resteraunt in front of them.

Mel sniffed the air. "Mmm... Smells yummy..."

"And it tastes better than it smells. C'mon," he laughed, leading her inside. "Orton, party of two," he told the guy at the reservation desk.

"Ah yes. You're a little early, but that's okay. Follow me, please," he said, briskly walking off to a remote corner of the room in a booth. Mel and Randy scooted into across from each other, and he handed them menus. "Someone will be by soon to take your orders." After this, he walked away.

"I don't think he was very happy that we were an hour early," Mel said, staring at the man's retreating back.

"Eh, it's worth it. The food's kickass, and the fans never come here because they don't think we'd go somewhere so out of the way. I go here every time I'm in Denver," he said, flipping through the menu for 3 seconds before deciding and putting it down. "So, what was it like growing up with John for a brother?"

"Just like having any other big brother, I guess. But not one of the ones that always picks on you and is mean. He was always so protective of me... We never really went to school except when I was in kindergarten and he was in 5th grade, but even then he would still stand up for me. If kids on the playground picked on me, he would set them straight, but he'd always be a sweetheart about it. By the end of kindergarten, everybody liked me and nobody picked on me because I was John's little sister. He was really nice, unless someone messed with me. And even when I was in middle school and high school, he'd still come down if someone was messing with me and tell them what was what. He was a bit more forward and violent when I was older, though... I was so sad when he left to join the WWE... But he let me come to shows a lot, front row seats right behind the announcers. It was awesome," she explained, putting her menu down on top of Randy's. "You guys have been friends for a long time, haven't you?"

"Yup. Since he first came to the WWE. I never understood why they never made us a tag team; I always thought a RKO followed by a 5-Knuckle Shuffle would have made an awesome finisher," Randy said thoughtfully, causing Mel to laugh.

"So what about you? It had to have been awesome growing up as a 3rd generation WWE Superstar... " she wanted to know, leaning on her elbows and blinking.

Randy shrugged. "It wasn't anything special. I mean, my dad was gone a lot, but he never outright left, you know? We went to his shows when we could, but most of the time it was just me, Mom, and my little brother and sister Nathan and Becky at home. But ever since I was old enough to walk, I watched my dad go out there, and I could do a dropkick by the time I was a year and a half. When I graduated, I joined OVW, and dad trained me and helped me get a job with the WWE. Grandpa was a huge influence too, and he taught me how to fight when I was 4 years old."

"Ah, so the secret comes out... You look down upon John for teaching me when I was 9, but you were kicking ass and taking names when you were a toddler!" she proclaimed, a mischieveous look in her eyes. They laughed, and the guy from earlier came back.

"_So_ sorry to interrupt... May I take your order?" he said sarcastically, pen at ready, looking at them lazily. He couldn't have been older than Randy, and looked bored as to the brink of tears.

Mel looked at him with a 'what's-your-problem' look and handed him her menu. "Yeah, I'll have the mushroom parmesan orecchiette and a Diet Coke."

"My, my, aren't we cultured," he quipped, scribbling it down.

"Look, kid, do you want your tip or not?" Mel snapped, glaring at him.

He looked taken aback; apparently no one had ever spoken to him like that. "Well... Yeah, that'd be nice..."

"Then stop being such a prick and act professional," she told him diligently, crossing her arms.

"Y-yes ma'am... And you, sir?" he said, turning to Randy, his manner much more professional.

Randy looked impressed, hiding a smile. "I'll have the spaghetti Versilia, thank you. Oh, and a Budlight."

The waiter bowed, trembling slightly. "Very well. Your food should arrive shortly." And with that he walked away nervously, dropping the menus.

"Jesus, you'd think his mother never scolded him before," Mel remarked, rolling her shoulders back.

Randy laughed. "You sound like my mom when we went to the preschool open house for my little brother and some kid started crying because the teacher told him not to use up all the fingerpaint."

Mel smirked. "Well, my dad always told me never to let anyone act like they're better than me. Rise above 'em, show 'em who's boss. And of course, my mom always taught me to have good manners, not that I always use them..."

The guy came back with their drinks, hurrying away as quick as he could.

"I think you scared him, Mel," Randy pointed out, popping open his beer.

Mel's face took on an innocent look. "I wasn't that bad... was I?" Randy only smiled mysteriously and occupied his mouth with the bottle. "You know, I never took you for a Steve Austin, beer-guzzling type."

"Who're you calling beer-guzzling? I drink a Budlight every now and then; I don't break the two cans and let them stream into my mouth and all over my face," he corrected, finishing off the beer.

Mel raised her eyebrows, and sipped her Diet Coke timidly. Within minutes, their food appeared in front of them, steaming hot. "If there's anything else I can get for you, don't be afraid to ask," the waiter said speedily, rushing away.

"Talk about commanding respect..." Randy commented, blowing on his spaghetti. Mel smiled proudly, ripping into her orecchiette like a wild animal. When she saw Randy looking at her in amazement, she swallowed what was in her mouth and dabbed her napkin over her face like a proper lady.

"What? I haven't eaten all day. And lying around in bed all day sure works up an appetite..." she said cheerfully, returning her attention to the food. It was gone before Randy had taken two bites, and she leaned back in her chair, picking her teeth with a toothpick. Randy finished his food quickly and they paid, leaving a nice tip for the poor kid Mel had scared. They walked out into the frigid Denver air, and Randy checked his watch. It was only 10 pm, so they decided to take a walk.

Mel shivered involuntarily, making Randy laugh. "I told you you'd be cold... C'mere." Randy, not having a jacket either, wrapped his arms around Mel and they awkwardly walked down a few streets to the park. She looked up at him, glaring.

"Aren't _you_ cold?" she wanted to know, while clutching his arms tighter around her.

He chuckled. "I'm never cold. I can tell that you are, though. Do you wanna go back?"

She shook her head. "No. Not yet. I'll warm up if we keep moving... Race you to that tree?" She smirked, and ducked under his arms, racing towards a huge, lone apple tree.

"Hey! No fair! Cheater!" he called after her, sprinting and winking when he caught up with her, before pulling ahead of her and sliding into the base of the tree. An apple fell and hit him on the head, and he cried out. Mel stopped gracefully and bent down beside him, inspecting his head.

"No damage. None that wasn't there before, anyway," she said, smiling and moving to lean against the trunk of the tree. Randy moved beside her, pulling her into his arms again. They sat there in silence for a while, looking up at the moon and stars. Out of nowhere, as it always does, they heard footsteps, and a hoarse voice yelling at them.

"Hey! Get off the grass!" A middle-aged man who was missing a tooth loped across the lawn towards them, shouting angrily. "No going on the grass!" he snapped when he reached them, folding his arms and looking at them, annoyed.

"Jesus, fine, we're leaving..." Randy muttered, helping Mel up and leading her back to the path.

"Bastard!" she yelled at him once they reached the path, and she saw him jump in the dark. "Run!" she giggled under her breath, taking off again. Randy ran ahead of her, picking her up on the way and running like hell. When they far enough away from the park, he set her down gently, and they laughed, clutching a wall for support. "God, I always hated those people when I was a kid. You could never play in the grass without getting screamed at," she commented once they had regained control of themselves, and they walked back towards the hotel, her hand enveloped in Randy's.

When they had gotten outside the revolving doors, Randy paused, and Mel looked at him. Without warning he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her, and she responded immedietely, twisting her arms around his neck and returning his kiss furiously. (A/N I'm not very good at writing this sort of thing...) They broke it up, breathless, and Mel smiled at him.

"I would have done it upstairs, but I'm afraid your brother might have shot me," he said playfully, taking her hand again and leading her back to their hotel room.

* * *

They opened the door quietly, in case the others were sleeping, but they were wide awake. John and Matt were crying, eyes glued to the tv, while Dave was on one of the beds reading. He looked over at Mel and Randy when they came in, jerking his head towards Matt and John, smiling and rolling his eyes.

"What the hell happened here?" Mel said, alarmed. She ducked down by John, shaking his shoulder.

He sniffed. "Jessica Alba just died..." Saying this caused him to burst into tears again.

Mel groaned, whacking him in the back of the head and walking back over to Randy. "Oh, brother..."

"Oww! Hey! It's a very sad thing when Jessica Alba dies! I mean, look at her..." John protested, before getting distracted by the tv again. Mel sighed and walked to the unoccupied bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling. Randy came over and laid beside her, wrapping an arm around her and stroking her hair.

"Melody, will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered right into her ear, pressing his forehead up against hers.

"Of course," she whispered back, before drifting off into the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

This was a little bit harder for me, becauseI don't exactly have the whole "cute date scene" down. Hopefully, I did okay... And I don't think Jessica Alba died in any of her movies, but eh. Hopefully I should have the next chapter up soon; I've got the basic idea formed in my mind. Ja ne, and see y'all next chapter.

-Rose


	5. Say It Ain't So

Dundundun... Lots of drama in this chapter. Hehe. You'll find out...

Jericho's back 'cause... he's awesome. Yeah.

* * *

Randy was shooken awake god-knows how long later, and opened his eyes to see John.

"Yo, man, wake up. We gotta get outta here soon," John whispered, going around and packing up their stuff.

Randy yawned, stretched, and got off of the bed. "Why are we whispering?"

"Mel," John told him, nodding over at Mel's sleeping form. Her and Randy were both still in their clothes from the night before, having fallen asleep on the bed. Randy remembered something else from the night before, too...

"Hey, John?" Randy said in a low voice, creeping over to his suitcase to change. "I gotta tell you something... Last night, right before we fell asleep, I kinda... asked Mel to be my girlfriend." There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as their eyes met, John's filled with fire and Randy's looking hopeful. Finally, John softened his gaze and smiled.

"Take care of her, man. Not just for me, but for her sake. She doesn't deserve to get her heart broken." John walked over and did the odd little half hug, half handshake thing that guys do (A/N does that have a name...?) before going back to packing. Randy pulled on a loose white t-shirt and jeans, throwing the rest of his stuff in the suitcase.

"Shouldn't we wake Dave and Matt up?" Randy wanted to know, plopping onto the floor.

John shook his head, searching under beds for stuff. "Nah. They packed last night, before we went to sleep. We do have to wake Mel up soon, though. Talk about a nightmare," he laughed quietly.

"What time does the plane leave? And where are we going?" Randy asked. He looked at the time; 7:53 am.

John shrugged. "Vince is gonna call us with the details around 8:15. I know we're leaving around 10, though." He walked over to the side of Mel's bed, sighing heavily. "Time to wake the sleeping beast..."

Randy chuckled. "Good luck, dude." John grabbed her hairbrush and crept as far away from Mel as he could, before poking her awkwardly with it. He did it a few times and finally she stirred, groaning and rolling over.

"What time is it?" were the first words out of her mouth, muffled because her face was in her pillow.

"About 8. We told you you'd have to wake up this early... That's why Dave and Matt let you sleep in until what... 3 yesterday?" Randy teased, leaning down to kiss her. She smiled up at him, and sat up.

"Guess I'd better pack then..." she sighed, getting up. "Wait, how come those two are allowed to sleep and I have to get up?"

"Well, they already-" John started to say, but he wasn't fast enough. Mel had already walked over and kicked both of them, lightly but firmly, waking them up. "-finished packing," he finished, shaking his head.

Mel blinked. "Oh. Sorry guys!" They glared at her evily, before getting up and getting ready at the speed of light. By the time they were ready to go, Mel hadn't even picked out what she was going to wear that day. After being yelled at to hurry up, she chose a camo shirt that said "Ha! Now you can't see me!", jeans, and lime green Chuck hightops. When she was done, Matt's phone rang, and he ran to pick it up.

"Yo, Mr. M. Yeah... uh-huh... no problem. Later," he said rapidly, snapping the phone shut when he was done. "We're off to Miami!"

Dave nodded. "My angel and my baby girls wanted to fly out to my next show; I should go call them and let them know where it is." He stepped outside, taking his cell out and shutting the door.

Mel smiled. "It's sweet, how much he cares about his family. I can't wait to meet them."

"They're nice. I've met 'em before. His little girls are adorable," John told her, shouldering his bags and walking out. "C'mon, we have to leave."

Randy picked up his bag, and when Mel made a motion to get hers, he took it, smiling and walking downstairs. Her face grew dreamy, and she followed them. Matt, who was the last out, rolled his eyes and grabbed his stuff, walking beside Dave.

* * *

Later, they were on the plane heading towards Miami. Mel leaned her chair back and relaxed, staring at the tv screen. Randy was doing the same thing beside her, his arms stretched lazily out behind him. Mel clicked off her seatbelt and crawled closer to Randy, snuggling up against him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her, and she dozed off on his chest. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and returned to watching the in-flight movie, which was Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back. It was one of the WWE's private jets, so they could show whatever they wanted without having to worry about the FCC or whatever. About 1/3 of the Smackdown superstars were on the jet, running around and having fun. Scotty had turned on the movie, and him and Rey were arguing about which was a better stoner movie; Jay and Silent Bob or Cheech and Chong. John, Matt, and Dave were playing Monopoly, and it was turning into a very violent game. JBL and his Cabinet were playing Poker with neon chips, Chris Jericho was in the corner rocking out with his iPod, and Bobby Lashley, Booker, and Sharmell were somewhere randomly, discussing who-knows-what.

"I bought Park Avenue! Me! Stop stealing my property!" John yelled, standing up and pointing his finger in Matt's face at every word.

Matt stood up and put his face 2 inches from John's. "No you didn't! I bought it back when you were in jail for killing that hooker on St. James Place!"

"DAVE! WHO HAD PARK AVENUE?" they both shouted, causing Dave to cringe. He sighed, snatched the property card they were arguing over, and tore it in half.

"There, it doesn't matter. Now shut the hell up. You're drawing attention to us, and the copilot's already complained. God, kids..." Dave muttered, kicking back.

Matt sat back down, then leaned over and smacked Dave in the back of the head. "Hey, don't call us kids, _Dad_."

Dave looked over at Matt, his face growing red. He stood up and roared at Matt, causing everyone to look at them. He glared at them, and sat back down. The co-pilot walked out, looking frightened. "Umm, you have to keep it quiet out here folks... You're distracting the pilot." He scurried back into the control room, leaving Dave, John, and Matt looking glum. Everyone else shrugged simultaneously, before returning to what they were doing.

Mel stirred, and Randy looked down at her, stroking her hair.

"What the fuck was _that_ all about..." she muttered sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Randy jerked his head in the direction of Dave, Matt, and John. "Monopoly gone horribly, horribly wrong." Mel laughed, and walked over to them.

"Y'all woke me up..." she said, annoyed. John looked sulkily at her.

"I don't care. I didn't get my property." Mel sighed, and flicked him in the back of the head.

"Hey! What is it with people and doing that? Didn't you see what Dave did when Matt smacked him?" John yelped, rubbing his head. Mel sighed, and walked back to Randy, collapsing across the seat and resting her head on his stomach. She glanced out the window; it was getting dark.

"Where are we, anyway?" she asked Randy, looking up at him.

"Somewhere over Georgia," he told her, indicating the screen that explained the weather and stuff. (A/N: they left around 11 because.. well, you always have to wait for airplanes. And I'm guessing it takes 4 hours or so to fly from Colorado to the east coast, because it takes 5 from the west coast. So counting the time change, it's about 7 pm.)

"'Kay," she yawned, rolling over so her face was bured in his stomach and going back to sleep. He smiled down at her and carefully slipped a pillow under her head, so he could get up and go over to the guys.

They acknowledged his presence by grunting, and he sat down at the 4th chair around the small table they were playing at.

"I'm glad there's no turbulence on this flight... Our game would be wrecked," Matt said, rolling the dice.

"Mel sleeping?" Dave asked, getting a nod from Randy.

"Dunno how... Even though we're quiet, it's still loud as hell in here," John commented, moving his little chain around the board.

Randy cocked his head. "That's not from the game, is it?"

John shrugged. "Monopoly pieces are boring. We improvised. I'm a chain, Matt's a yin-yang sign, and Dave's a little dragon."

"Why a chain?"

"'Cause I'm gangster."

"Uh-huh..." Randy rolled his eyes, ducked John's fist, and walked over to Rey and Scotty.

"Hey, Orton! What's with you and the new chick?" Scotty asked, greeting him warmly with the guy handshake-hug thing. (A/N: I really need a name for that. Anyone got any suggestions/know what it's actually called? Leave it in a review )

Randy looked at his feet. "Well... we'rekindasortagoingout," he muttered rapidly.

"Woahhh! Randy the P.I.M.P.! Ready to settle down, kid?" Scotty asked, pulling Randy into a headlock.

"Tch. I don't see you marrying anybody," Randy argued, pulling out of Scotty's arm. (A/N: Is Scotty married? I'm not sure.)

"Oooo, the playa's getting defensive," Rey teased, backflipping out of Randy's way.

Randy laughed. "Chill, guys, I just met the girl less than 3 weeks ago."

"Don't matter, dude. Love swoops down and bites you in the ass when you're least expecting it, like the mosquitos," Rey told him, putting his arm across Randy's shoulder and waving his other one around dreamily. Randy sighed heavily and walked back over to Mel, gently lifting up her head and putting it back on his stomach, before falling asleep beside her.

* * *

The plane started to shake, and Mel woke up, stretching. "Randy? The plane's going to land soon... Raaaaandy..." She shook him awake, and he groaned.

"What? Huh? Oh... 'Morning... Where are we? Did we do it already?"

Mel laughed. "No, genius. We're on the plane. What the fuck have you been dreaming? We're going to land soon, kid."

"Just because everyone else calls you kid doesn't mean you can call me kid... I'm older than you anyway, kid," he said, tweaking her nose and clipping his seatbelt together. She sniffed and hugged her arms to her chest.

"Don't like planes... Jesus... Do they have to shake so much?" she said softly, shutting her eyes tightly. Randy took one of her hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. He saw her face relax, and caressed her hand gently with his thumb.

"How's she doin' over there?" John called from his seat across the plane.

"She's okay," Randy called back, looking back at Mel and seeing that her eyes were open. She smiled at him, and looked at the floor, taking a deep breath.

The plane landed, and Mel smiled at Randy again, before grabbing her bag and rushing off the plane. John walked up to him and clapped him on the back.

"Nice job... That's the calmest she's ever been while a plane was landing since she was 6," John told him, before grabbing his stuff and heading off with the other guys. Randy gave a small smile, and brought up the rear.

* * *

"Another day, another hotel room," Dave sighed, pushing the door open and collapsing onto one of the beds.

"When's your family coming?" Mel wanted to know, putting her bag in the corner.

"They're flying in Friday morning."

Mel poked her head through the doors leading out of the room. "Two bathrooms. Better than last time. Plus, this room is huge... 4 beds."

Randy wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "My, my... One short. One of us has to sleep on the floor... Or we can share..." he said quietly, grinning naughtily. She laughed, and pushed him away.

"J.C.! Can I share a bed with you? It's not like we've never done it... 'Member that time we went to Grandma's house?" she called, smiling evily at Randy and loping over to John.

"Oh Jesus... Don't remind me," John groaned.

"What happened?" Matt asked, now interested.

Mel laughed. "When I was 15 and J.C. was 20, Mom made us stay with Grandma for a week. She had two guest rooms, but one of them had some infestation, so I had to sleep with J.C. in his bed. Worst week of our lives... The bed was about half the size of these ones, so we kept falling off onto the hardwood floor." Mel rubbed the back of her head from the memories, and Matt, Dave, and Randy were all laughing.

"Hey! Laugh if you will. I should make all you share one bed 'til we leave Miami and see how you like it," John said, pointing at them.

Randy looked at him like he was crazy. "I'd rather sleep on the balcony..."

"Whatever. It's getting late... Last one to the beds has to sleep in the bathtub!" Mel called, shutting off the light and jumping onto one of the beds. All the guys dashed to the other ones, leaving Randy standing in the middle of the room. He crept into bed beside her.

"Is this seat taken? A mysterious stranger needs a place to stay," he whispered, and Mel could see him grin in the dark. She snickered.

"Well, Mr. Mysterious Stranger, there's this guy, see. I _really_ like him, and he's one of my brother's best friends. His name's Randy... Seen him anywhere?" she whispered back slyly, and he bumped her forehead gently with his. "Keep your hands away from inappropriate places, mister," she told him sternly, before wrapping her arms around him and falling asleep. Randy kissed her forehead and hugged her close to him, falling asleep soon after she did.

* * *

Mel was the first one awake Friday morning. She wriggled out of Randy's arms and dashed for the bathroom. She blasted on the shower and started singing songs by Fall Out Boy, which in time woke up everyone else. This didn't please them eternally, but they were used to it. Mel didn't let anybody sleep in if she was the first one awake.

"How does that girl manage to ever get up before us? She used to sleep in rediculously late, but now she wakes up at 6 am. What happened?" Dave groaned, cracking his knuckles and pulling on a black shirt, jeans, and biker boots.

"It's gradually started since we've been waking her up for plane flights and whatnot," John remarked, drawing back the curtains and searching through his suitcase.

"3 weeks and she goes from waking up at noon to waking up at the asscrack of dawn... That kid amazes me sometimes," Matt sighed, wriggling under his comforter and rolling onto his stomach.

Randy listened quietly, waiting patiently for Mel's return. He hated spending time apart from her, which had been proven in the last few days in Miami. They had gone to dinner twice, and the whole group had spent the whole day at Great America (A/N: do those only exist in California?), where she clutched his hand like crazy when they were on rollercoasters. He adored her for it, and was happy that he could give her some consolation for her fear.

She burst out of the door, glowing, her hair still damp from the shower. "'Morning guys! Sorry 'bout, you know, waking you up... A girl has to look her best when she's going out there in front of the fans, right?" she said sheepishly, and they smiled at her.

"It's all good, Mel. It gives us more time to prepare... What's the plan for tonight, anyway?" John wanted to know.

Mel hopped onto her bed and opened up her laptop, going to her email. "Vince emailed me... Randy, you have a match against the Undertaker tonight."

"Again?" Randy groaned. "He's not gonna let this rest, is it?"

"Look on the bright side. Your dad's gonna be managing you, me alongside. I finally get to meet Mr. Orton," she said, smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back. "I've gotta go shopping, though. I need something new to wear. I've got to add some finishing touches and then we can go, 'kay?" She bounced to the bathroom, shutting the door. When she mentioned shopping, a light went on in Randy's head.

"Hey, John. You mentioned Mel hates skirts and makeup and stuff, right?" Randy said in a low voice.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"What about the miniskirt and makeup she wore that night at the club and that night we crashed RAW?"

John shrugged. "Guess she was trying to impress you. Feel special, dude. You're the first person I've ever seen that she's done that for voluntarily."

Just then, Mel ran back out, hair blown straight, eyes sparkling. She was in baggy camo pants and a green shirt that said "It's Only Illegal If You Get Caught". "Ready to go?" she asked brightly. The guys nodded, and they all headed out the door.

* * *

A few hours later, they were in the foodcourt at the Miami Mall, signing autographs while they were eating their pizza. Mel had about 2 bags so far, because she wasn't big on shopping. She was incredibly picky with her clothes, and despite Randy's offering to pay for everything, ended up taking 1/5 of what she tried on. They had taken a different car of John's, a black amoured hummer, because Matt thought it looked cool.

"Dude, how many cars do you have?" Matt asked, once the crowd died down.

"A lot. I like cars," John replied.

Mel stuffed the rest of her pizza in her mouth and swallowed it rapidly. "Do you still have the Escalade Uncle Tony gave you when you turned 16?"

John nodded. "Yep. I keep it in West Newberry though, so I can roll through the streets like I did back then.

Matt blinked. "You got an Escalade when you were 16?"

"Uncle Tony was rich," John said. "I think he might've been in the Mafia, though."

"He did seem to own a lot of black suits... And those sunglasses were always kinda suspicious," Mel said thoughtfully, before her and John started laughing.

"Him and Aunt Lucia always did live the high life. But whatever. They never got caught, so like your shirt says, it was all good."

"The Cena family has secret Mafia connections? My, my, I never knew," Dave teased. John threw a fry at him.

"Hey, hey, it was just them. The rest of our family was normal... Or as normal as could be, growing up in our family, anyway," Mel said, joining John in pelting Dave in fries. He threw his arms up in defense and fought the food off, laughing. "Alright, c'mon, we'd better go back to the hotel and get ready."

* * *

They arrived at Miami's arena about half an hour before Smackdown was due to start, which left time for dinner in catering and catching up with everyone else. Mel, who was dressed in baggy black short shorts and a sparkly green and black tanktop, ran over to talk to Sharmell, one of the only Divas that didn't annoy the hell out of her. The only other Divas on Smackdown were Melina, with whom there were obvious problems with, and Stacy. She had been on vacation, so Mel hadn't actually met the girl yet, but since she was Randy's ex, and Mel was with Randy... Well, she had a feeling things wouldn't be too smooth between them. Stacy was probably going to call her out later, but Mel didn't care. She knew she could kick Stacy's ass if need be, so everything was good.

While Mel was doing whatever she was doing, Randy, John, Matt, and Dave were sitting with Rey, Scotty, Booker, and Chris. "What's with Vince and putting me up against 'Taker all the time... It was fun and all, but I thought it was all solved or whatever," Randy sighed, chewing on the end of a toothpick.

"Don't worry. You'll kick that assclown's... ass," Chris reassured him, picking at a guitar.

"Yeah, you've got us for backup," Dave said, dressed crisply in a black pinstriped suit. Just then, a pretty woman in her mid-thirties followed by two girls, both around the age of 13, walked into the door.

"Daddyy!" The younger one said, and they both ran towards him. (A/N: I have no idea what his daughters' names are, and I can't find it anywhere on the internet, but if anyone knows, I'd love it if you told me. For now, I'm going to call the younger one Chloe and the older one Rebecca. His step-daughter won't appear in this story.) He embraced them.

"Chloe! Becky! How are you, my babies?"

Rebecca, a spunky 14 year old who had just started high school, popped a piece of pink bubblegum in her mouth and shrugged. "Life's life, dad. Boring days at school, studying at night. The usual."

"7th grade sucks, Dad," Chloe said, crossing her arms and pouting. Dave chuckled.

"I had to go through it. So do you."

"But why?" she whined. Rebecca flicked her on the back of the head.

"Stop whining, Chloe. You're distracting everyone else from their... Wrestling talk."

While the two girls bickered, Dave walked over and kissed his wife, hugging her. "Angie, my angel, how are things at home?"

She smiled, her eyes flickering with happiness. "Everything's the same. We miss you, though. You haven't come home in a while."

"I know, baby, I'm so sorry. I've had to help the new kid over there get used to the business. She's John's little sister, Melody. I promise, after the show tonight, I'll fly home with you all and take a day off from work next week. I'm sure Vince won't mind." He jerked his head in Mel's direction, who was chatting casually to Chris about music. Randy walked over to her and rested his chin on the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"That's so sweet... Young love... Remember how we used to be like that?" Angie giggled.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I was at Holly's house almost every night to get away from you two," Rebecca groaned, pulling her hair up in a ponytail. She and Chloe went off to talk to the Superstars, Rebecca heading over to Rey and Chloe going towards Matt.

A ringing sounded through the speakers, signaling that the show had 5 minutes until it started. Dave kissed his family and told them he'd see them after the show, and they went to their ringside seats. JBL, who had a match against the Boogeyman, headed out towards the entrance ramp. The Boogeyman was going to appear in however creepy way he had dreamed up, probably by crawling out from under the ring. (A/N: Am I the only one who has the theory that the Boogeyman is Farooq?) Mel kicked back in a recliner, waiting for something exciting to happen and watching the video moniter intently.JBL finally kicked the Boogeyman's ass, and ran out with Lillian before he could strike back. After the commercial break, Stacy walked out, holding a mic and looking pissed. '_Here we go,_' Mel thought.

"Melody Cena, get out here!" She snapped into the mic, putting her hand on her hip. Mel sighed.

"I'll be back soon, y'all," she told them, before jogging out to the ring. Her music hit, and she caught a mic tossed to her by one of the ring assistants. She jumped over the ropes and leaned against one of the turnbuckles casually. "What's up? Don't think I've met you before."

"That's right, you haven't. But I can see you've already gotten acquainted with my ex, Randy," Stacy hissed. Mel rolled her eyes. These girls were the same as they were in high school. Since Stacy was being so uptight about it, Mel decided to have a little fun.

"Oh, yeah. I've become very... familiar with him. Way more than you ever dared to go, he told me," Mel said, grinning wickedly. They had done no such thing, but Mel got a kick out of pissing Stacy off.

Stacy's eyes bulged. "You whore!" she shouted.

Mel's eyes flashed. "Whore?" She pushed herself off the turnbuckle and walked towards Stacy, her eyes slanted dangerously. "You're one to talk. You've been passed around to almost every guy on this business. There's a reason they all traded you on, Stacy. No guy likes a real whore for more than one night." She dropped the mic and kicked Stacy in the stomach, RKO'ing her. Mel grabbed the mic again, and pulled Stacy's head up by her hair. "That's something else Randy taught me. And I can see it's come in handy. RKO'd by Randy and his new girlfriend... Not a very good track record, I must say." Mel tossed the mic out of the ring and flipped back out of the ring, smiling and walking back to catering. She got there and was immediately pulled into a hug by Randy.

"I taught you well, kid," he said, grinning.

She glared at him. "Only 8 months younger, Randy... 8 months..."

He smiled sheepishly and kissed her. Everyone in the room started cheering, and Mel managed to flip them off without moving her head. When they managed to pull away from each other, everyone else was pretending to do their own thing but were secretly watching them. "Oh, get lives, people," she sighed, going back to her recliner. Randy sat on the floor beside her, and John and Matt walked over.

"Nice job, kid," Matt said, earning a death glare. John nodded his agreement before dropping to the floor and doing pushups.

Mel yawned and stretched out, closing her eyes. She listened to the guys talk for a while, about tactics and different moves and such, before drifting off.

* * *

Mel was awoken about an hour later by John, who poked her until she woke up. "C'mon, we gotta go out with Randy in 5 minutes and you won't be much help if you're sleeping," he teased. handing her an energy drink.

"I could still kick your ass in my sleep..." she muttered, gulping it down. Randy, Dave, and Matt were sitting down at a table, Randy cracking his knuckles and stretching. She walked over to him and draped her arms over his shoulders, pressing her cheek up against his. "You'll be fine, sweetie. And when you've beaten him, I'll be right there, ready to jump into your arms and celebrate your victory."

"Promise?" he asked her.

"Promise," she said, locking her pinky with his. Matt, Dave, and John all rolled their eyes.

"C'mon, lovebirds, Randy can't be late for his own match," Matt said, and they headed for the ring.

They came out first, Randy's music blasting through the arena, and Randy climbed into the ring to do his little routine. The others went in with him, doing their own little things to get recognition from the crowd.

"You're the cockiest guy in this building," Mel whispered. "But that's okay. It's kinda cute." She kissed him again before jumping over the ropes and landing on the floor, causing the crowd to gasp. She half-smiled and shrugged, standing between John and Matt to watch the match. The arena went dark, and the Undertaker's music sounded. Purple smoke billowed through the arena, and Mel shuddered. '_This guy scares the hell out of me,_' she thought. The hooded druids walked out, carrying a coffin, They set it down halfway down the ramp and turned toward it, doing some kind of ritualistic motions and chanting. The coffin's lid rose on its own, and the Undertaker rose out. He walked toward the ring, doing his trademark eyes-wide-open-as-they-can-be thing, climbing into the ring.

He picked up a mic and raised it slowly to his mouth. "Orton... Tonight... I'm going to get you. You're not going to expect it, but I've been watching you with the eyes of a hawk, and I know how to get you," he said, his voice low and scary.

"You're not going to get me. Nothing can phase The Legend Killer," Randy said confidently, tossing the mic out of the ring and diving at The Undertaker. He collided with 'Taker's stomach, knocking him down. Of course, he sat right back up, standing up and Sidewalk Slamming Randy. He stomped on Randy's chest, causing Randy to stir. Randy rolled out of 'Taker's way before he could stomp on him again, and scrambled up before dropkicking 'Taker. Randy elbow dropped him, before trying for the pin. 'Taker kicked out right at 2, and Randy sprang back. 'Taker got up and Randy ran at him, but 'Taker caught him and slammed him down again. Randy groaned, and crawled away before 'Taker could pull something. Randy wasn't fast enough, though, and 'Taker grabbed Randy by his boot to drag him back over. 'Taker picked Randy up, before Pumphandle Slamming Randy. Mel bit her lip to keep from crying out. 'Taker moved in for another move, but Randy kicked him away, jumping to his feet and back chopping him. Before 'Taker could recover, Randy did a Reverse Atomic Drop, causing a thud in the ring.

The match went on for about 20 more minutes, with Randy mostly in control. Mel chewed her thumbnail anxiously. 'Taker was getting tired, and Randy could sense it. He kicked 'Taker in the gut and did the RKO, going for the pin immediately. The ref's hand slammed down on the ring once... twice... three times! Mel grinned, and dove into the ring, jumping on Randy and hugging him. The guys and Mel celebrated in the ring for about 30 seconds, and then they were ready to head to the back. Mel walked towards the ropes closest to the entrance ramp, and didn't see the druids standing behind her. Two of them each took an ankle, and dragged her out of the ring. She shrieked, and Randy dove at her, missing her hand by a hair. He scrambled out, but the two druids ran, picking her up and dashing out back. The Undertaker appeared in front of the ring, looking at Randy evily and laughing. There was an outburst of purple smoke, and when it cleared, 'Taker and his druids were gone, leaving Randy in the middle of the ring, close to tears, surrounded by John, Matt, and Dave.

* * *

Hah, I'm evil... I'd actually been planning that for a while, but I was waiting around for the best time to get it out. More inspiration's come to me while I was writing it though, so next chapter will have more drama in it... And like I said before, I suck at writing action scenes, so that's why I took the easy way out and did the '20 minutes' thing. It took me a while to get it out, because my muses went MIA temporarily. But they're back now, so everything's cool.

-Rose


	6. Mission Impossible?

Ahh. This chapter was supposed to be up last night, but my brother, being the genius that he is, was messing around with the computer/power socket and reset it, turning off the computer and causing me to lose about half the chapter. But meh. Sooo here's the next chapter. It's kind of like a really, really bad action movie, but I hate those and never watch them,

-----

Randy leaned back on a chair, his arms crossed, holding back tears. He was deep in thought, and ignored everything anyone said to him. Matt and Dave had taken refuge in a corner, talking in hushed voices. John was doing frantic exercise in an effort to calm himself down. The door opened and everyone except Randy looked up to see Angie and the girls rush in. She embraced first John, then Randy.

"I saw what happened... Where is she? Do you know? Is everything okay?" she asked gently.

John shook his head. "They took her somewhere. They disappeared from the ring in that smoke and went god-knows-where. I just hope they haven't hurt her..."

Angie looked at him sympathetic, and Rebecca and Chloe hugged him. This brought a small smile to John's face, and he hugged them.

"We're gonna get that guy!" Chloe said, determined.

"Yeah. We'll get that jackass if it takes the whole arena to do it," Rebecca assured him.

"Hey! Bec! Mouth!" Dave barked from the corner. Him and Matt walked over, and he glared meaningfuly at her.

She threw her hands up in innocence. "Dad! It's Chris's fault! He's a bad influence!"

"Don't go blaming him for your swearing habits... What kind of effect do you think this'll have on Chloe?"

"She hangs around him too!"

Angie called their attention by whistling. "Hey! This isn't the time for family squabbles! We've got a crisis here!"

Rebecca and Dave bowed their heads shamefully. John clapped a hand on his shoulder. "It's cool, man. I just wish I knew what he wanted with her..."

"It's my fault," Randy said in a low voice. Everyone turned toward him, and he put his head in his hands. "It's my fault. 'Taker found out that she was important to me, and he took her to get to me. Who knows what that sadistic bastard's going to do with her."

John dropped down beside him, and gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "Nah, man, it's got to be something bigger than that. We know how his mind works; if that was his only motive, he would've found other ways to mess with her. This is going a bit too far for some media stunt to freak you out."

Randy shook his head. "I don't care what it was. I'm not going to stop until I find her."

"It's not just you, dude. It's us too. We're going to be with you, all the way," Matt piped up. (A/N: This is starting to sound a bit too much like Final Fantasy...)

Randy's lips curved up about a fraction of an inch, but it was still a smile. He looked up at him, and wiped his face off with a towel. "Alright, let's do it!"

Dave stepped forward. "I'm gonna help you guys, too."

John shook his head. "Dave, you need family time. We'll call you if you need you. Promise."

Dave hesitated, but Randy's glance in his direction, a go-with-them-before-we-kick-your-ass look, persuaded him. "Fine. You better keep me posted, though, or you all get the Batista Bomb when you get back." They had one last group hug, and Dave and his family left. Matt, John, and Randy sat around for a few minutes, trying to figure out what their next move should be.

"What the hell could he have done with her? Isn't there anybody who would know where he was, or anything?" Randy wondered aloud, scratching his head.

Matt nodded. "There might be one person. He left years ago, but I know he's still close to the Undertaker... They're like blood brothers, or something sick like that. Anyway, it's Gangrel. I heard he's supposed to be in town this week. We should get his number from T'Lo and call him up."

"I remember that dude. He was freaky," Randy said. "But let's go."

They got up and walked to Teddy's office, bursting in without so much as a hello. He was in there, flirting with Melina, and flinched when he saw them come in.

"Can't y'all knock or somethin'?" he said, clearly annoyed.

"We've got more things to worry about than your privacy. Although from the looks of things, we'll take that into consideration from now on. But if you're going to do something you want to hide, you might want to consider locking your door... Anyway, we need Gangrel's number," Matt explained, while Melina huffed and stormed off. Randy muttered "bitch..." under his breath before she was out of earshot, and she glared at him on the way out.

"Gangrel? Why do you want that freak's number? This got something to do with that kidnapped girl, playa?" Teddy said, readjusting his shades.

"Bingo. We think he might know where 'Taker is, or have some info on where to find her. Now give us the damn number, Teddy," John told him, walking up to Teddy and looking down at him.

Teddy shuddered, and looked at a few things on his computer. "I don't got a number, but I can give you the room number of the hotel he's staying at. It's... 666 at the Miami Midnight Hotel."

"Even better. 666... Typical. Thanks, T'Lo," Randy said, and the three of them left. Teddy sighed, leaning back in his chair and playing with his mustache.

-----

John, Randy, and Matt stood outside the Miami Midnight Hotel, looking up at it. It was painted all black, except for red doors leading inside, and red balconies and window sills.

"Trust him to stay in a place like this..." Matt murmured. "I didn't even know a place like this _existed_ in Miami. I thought it was all pink and blue buildings with valets and dolphin statues."

Randy shrugged. "Just goes to show ya that you can find anything anywhere if you look hard enough... Come on. Let's head in before we get freaked out." They walked in through the red doors, and took the elevator up to the 6th floor. The hallway was black, too, with dim lighting. All the doors were red. "At least they match," Randy commented. Suite 666 was the first door on their right, and John banged on the door.

"Come in," a low voice beckoned from inside. The guys looked at each other, before John twisted the door handle and led them in. The room was much like the hallway, black with supernaturally dim lighting. The only difference was that in here, there were black lights instead of normal lighting, so everything looked more eerie than it should have.

"Hello?" Matt called, looking around nervously.

"In the bedroom," the voice rasped from somewhere on their left. Randy walked over there and pulled open the door, unleashing a stream of smoke. He coughed, before stepping inside. The bedroom was creepier than the living room, with the same smoke billowing out of who-knows-where, turned purple under the black floor lamps. On the bed, Gangrel was sitting in the middle of red satin sheets, smiling sadistically.

"What is this, your vampiric lair or a sex club for the morbid?" Matt asked him, wrecking the atmosphere.

"Hey! Don't diss the room. I paid a lot for this," Gangrel snapped, sitting up.

"Whatever... How's the smoke work?" John continued questioning him, walking around the room.

"From my magical vampiric powers!" Gangrel told him, before seeing the skepticism in Matt's eyes. "Alright, alright, it's dry ice."

"Okay, enough discussing the powers of the unknown. Gangrel, did you see Smackdown tonight?" Randy said shortly.

"Of course, my vision tells me all that happens..." Gangrel said mysterioiusly.

"Cut the vampire act, _David_, we're not secretely filming you," Matt sighed.

"Alright, alright," Gangrel sighed, flicking on the overhead light. "Yes, I saw it. Why?"

"So I'm assuming you saw what the Undertaker did to that girl, aka my baby sister?" John told him, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I saw. What about it?"

Randy walked over to Gangrel and stared him down. "She's John's sister, and she's... very important to me. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that we want to find her. Now, we know you and 'Taker still talk. Where's he staying and what's he done with her?"

Gangrel put his hands up in defense. "Hey, hey, I didn't know anything about him kidnapping her. I swear to Satan. I do know where he's supposed to be staying, though. Right here, different room. Number 13. I think it's in the basement."

John nodded. "Thanks. Don't wait up." Him, Randy, and Matt left, leaving Gangrel to flick off the lights and continue the book he was reading, surrounded by smoke.

-----

"You sure that guy knows he's only supposed to pretend to be a vampire when he's wrestling for whoever he wrestles for? He seemed a little... eccentric, at best," Randy said while they were in the elevator.

"Yeah," Matt said. "He's just kinda weird. Not that bad a guy, once you get to know him. Well... he has his moments, anywyay."

They got to the basement, which turned out to be a little bit different from the rest of the hotel. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all made of concrete, and the hall was lit by bare bulbs suspended from the ceiling. Room 13 was the last one at the end of the hallway, and there was a maid's cart outside of it. They walked into the room, and looked around. The only person there was the maid, and she turned around when she heard them come in.

"Why are you here?" she said suspiciously.

"We're looking for... the guy who was in this room. He around?" John asked.

"No. If he was, I wouldn't be here. He said he won't be back until tomorrow, maybe the day after." She went back to sweeping the floor. They sighed.

"Any idea where he might be?" Matt pressed.

She turned around again. "No. You can look around, if you want. Maybe something will help you find your friend."

They walked into the bedroom, and started searching the place. They heard the maid leave soon after that. "Not very professional, is she?" Matt commented. "Just letting us waltz in... Ah well."

They sifted through everything, and when they were just about to give up, John sat on the bed, grabbing Randy's and Matt's attention. "I found an address written on a piece of paper... I dunno if it means anything, but it's worth checking out. It's not like we've found anything else." They nodded, and the three left the hotel and got into one of John's cars.

-----

Meanwhile, Mel was tied up in the dim lighting of a huge wherehouse. She had no idea where they were, because she had been blindfolded until she got there, but she was pissed off. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, bringing me here?" she snapped at 'Taker, getting his attention.

"Look, kid. I'm just doing what I'm being told to," he told her, leaning back in the office chair.

She sneered. "Oh really? And who the hell would you take orders from?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Well, I don't want to! I want to get the hell out of here! Let me the fuck out!"

'Taker glared at her. "I was supposed to wait, but maybe I'll make the appropriate changes now. It'll distract me from your screaming, anyway."

Mel stopped, her eyes growing wide in fear. "Wha... What changes? What the hell are you going to do to me?"

"Don't worry, kid. It's nothing big. I've just got to modify your look a little bit, to fit his taste."

"Who the fuck is he? Tell me, dammit!"

'Taker grabbed a pair of scissors and glared. "Look, you little brat, yelling at me isn't going to get you anywhere. You may as well save your voice for later. You might need it."

The mere sight of the scissors in his hand scared the hell out of Mel, but all he did was cut her hair boy-short, so there was nothing left dangling down. He forced a baggy black shirt over her head, dragged her into the bathroom, and dyed her hair black. "Why the hell are you doing all of this?" she demanded. "And why do I have to wear this thing?"

"Like I said, orders from him. And I didn't figure you'd want to get your pretty little clothes dirty, so take it as me doing you a favor," he said darkly, dragging her back out.

"Gee, thanks... A favor from you. That makes me feel TOTALLY better. I think I might jump for joy now," Mel said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Not that you can," 'Taker pointed out. Mel remembered her wrists and ankles were bound, and she glared at him again. He laughed. "Keep it up, sweetheart, you're never going to get me to do anything for ya."

"Don't call me sweetheart," she snapped, hopping so she was faced away from him.

"Lucky that the boss is coming soon. Maybe then you'll stop pestering me," he sighed, pulling his hat down over his eyes and whistling. Mel wriggled around, trying to get loose, and the ropes seemed like they were about to give when an electronic funeral march started to play.

'_Typical,_' Mel thought. She heard him flip open his phone.

"Yeah? ...Alright, come in through the back entrance. Mkay. See you in a minute." He snapped the phone closed and lifted her up by the ropes that held her wrist together, putting her on a desk so she was sitting. "Here comes your knight in shining cotton. Bet you're just dying to meet him," 'Taker told her sardonically. He opened a silvery door and let someone in. Mel gasped.

"Joey!"

(A/N: I wanted to leave it here, but I decided the chapter was too short. So just pretend it's a cliffhanger... Or something...)

"Yep! How are you, my angel in black?" Joey said, stepping in and smiling evily. His hair was bleached blonde, green eyes sparkling, and he was dressed in black pants, combat boots, and a black, open trench coat. (A/N: Think Dante from Devil May Cry, but with... you know, blonde hair, green eyes, and a black coat instead of a red one.)

"Since when did you go all gothic?" Mel said, holding back a laugh.

"What, you don't like it? That's a shame, it's the same plan I've got for you. Eh. Now, tell me, what would you do if I untied you?" Joey asked her, hopping onto the desk beside her and stroking her hair. Mel pulled away violently.

"Kick both your asses and run like hell."

He laughed. "That's a shame. Not that you could accomplish such a thing, anyway. But I was actually considering letting you out of those ropes. Now that I know your evil plan... I suppose you'll have to stay like that for a while. No worries, my dear. You shall be free before you know it. And then our black wedding shall commence."

Mel laughed bitterly. "What, are you copying what 'Taker did to Steph now? God, if you're going to scheme, at least make it original."

Joey walked over to her and caressed her face. She promptly turned and bit him on the thumb, and he had to shake her off before she'd let go. He grabbed his thumb with his other hand and scowled at her. His scowl quickly turned to a smile. "Now, now, that's not the way to treat your future husband. We're gonna be together for a while, sweetheart. I'd advise you to make with the nice."

She brought her face inches away from his. "I will _never_ make nice with you, you creep. _Ever._ Now I suggest you let me the fuck go before John rearranges your face like he did the last time you broke up with me. Not that he's not already going to, but he might leave one of your eyes in if you freely let me go."

Joey snickered. "Your big brother's never going to find you. And if he does, it'll be from the wedding announcements in the paper."

Mel sighed. "Once again, your stupidity amazes me. You can force me with whatever you want, but you'll never get me to say "I do" at your "black wedding". Threatening people won't help, because I've got enough backup that they could kick your skinny punkass and your little errand boy's over there in a second flat."

'Taker growled at her, and Mel rolled her eyes. "Oh, go back to the 7th Circle of Hell, or whatever. Earth's overpopulated anyway."

"Charming. Even under the face of danger, you can still make your oh so witty little jokes. I'm sure you'll be a riot at the wedding," Joey said cooly, although Mel could tell he was starting to lose his patience.

"Not as much as you'll be when you get rejected by the most beautiful girl in Miami. You're such a loser, even if you offered the lowest hooker a million dollars she'd still run screaming. Not that you didn't try that when we were going out, of course."

"My dear, I remained nothing but faithful to you! It was your suspicious nature that led me to believe that time apart was only for the best."

"Oh, puh-leeze. You and I both know that I'd never wear a see-through bright pink thong, similar to the one I found in the back of your Jeep when I was going to work. _Or_ that you leave 50 dollar bills floating around in the back, so I'm guessing she must have left it behind when she was done with you. Probably in her rush to get the hell out of there," Mel sniped, while wriggling her hands in the ropes discreetly. Her right hand was almost free...

"Angel, I told you, she came on to me! I would never hurt you intentionally," Joey told her. His green eyes were wide, trying to appear innocent, but Mel saw them laced with the venom of his lies.

"Don't try to pull that shit with me. But even if there's one grain of truth in the shit you're saying, that's where you and I are very different. Because, you see, I have every intention of hurting you," Mel said in a low, dangerous voice. Suddenly, her right fist lashed out and connected with Joey's face. The blow caused him to fall back, giving Mel a few precious seconds. She grabbed a knife that was on the desk and slashed the ropes that were binding her ankles and other hand, and jumped off the desk, landing a few feet away. Glancing at 'Taker, she saw him eye the knife in her hand, and held it out in front of her. He continued to advance slowly, so Mel kicked him in the gut and DDT'd him, running towards a ladder that led to the upper level. '_Guess John's wrestling lessons came in handy for more than entertaining,_' she thought to herself, making a mental note to thank John later. Mel scrambled up the ladder and pulled it up with her, setting it down on the wooden beams that made the floor. She looked down at the ground level and noticed that 'Taker was already back up, despite getting his head slammed into concrete. He was walking towards the spot where the ladder she had used to climb up had been, but wasn't going very fast. '_Jesus, he's like Jason... Not as menacing, though, since he's not carrying a huge rusty knife._' Mel looked around the rest of the floor she was on, and saw a huge, picture window that led outside. She ran over to it, tripping on the ladder and banging one of her knees in the process. '_Ladder one, Mel zip._' She inspected it for a fraction of a second, and bit back a scream when she tried to walk. She sucked it up and limped over to the window, looking outside. It overlooked the street, and Mel pushed one of the huge panes open. It was one of those windows like you'd see at barns, that just opened into nothingness. There was a somewhat familiar looking car out on the street, with dark figures. '_Oh, this looks safe... Design flaws, anyone? Well, better than getting stuck with those two freaks until someone comes and rescues me. The drop's not that bad... Only about 25 feet. Thank you, appearance-concerned elderly of Miami._' Mel sucked in her breath, and lept out of the window, screaming.

-----

While all that was going on, John, Randy, and Matt sped over to the wherehouse that the address had directed them to, and John came to a screeching halt outside of it. They stepped out of the car and looked up at it. "It looks kinda like that house from Amityville..." Matt commented, before rushing over to the door. He was about to try to bust it open when they heard a scream coming from above them. Randy recognized Mel's figure falling fast towards them, and ran to catch her seconds before she would have hit the ground.

"Nice catch..." she murmured, smiling weakly before blacking out.

"C'mon, let's get the hell out of here before whoever's inside comes out here to get their revenge, or whatever," John said urgently, and he and Randy ran back towards the car. John hopped in the driver's seat while Randy took Mel to the back. Matt reached in through the open window and grabbed a pair of pliars, then ran back to the other two cars parked outside the wherehouse. He gave them the wait-one-second sign, and cut the brake cables to the other cars. He jumped into the car and tossed the pliars onto the floor.

"C'mon, dude, drive!" he urged John, and John drove away promptly. Randy touched Mel's knee softly, seeing that it looked a little bit off. She moaned, and he drew back his hand quickly.

"Orton, what the hell are you doing to my sister back there?" John teased, navigating through the dark streets.

"Ha, ha, ha... Not while you're in the car, Cena. Anyway, her knee's hurt. We needa get her to the hospital; it might be broken."

"On my way... And whaddya mean, not while I'm in the car? Better watch your step..." John warned, turning off towards Miami General Hospital.

"Chill, I was kidding..." Randy said calmly.

John accepted this and the car was mostly silent in the next five minutes it took to get there. John parked right out front and Randy carried Mel in. They explained the situation to the nurse and in minutes Mel was in a hospital room, a doctor inspecting her leg.

"It's a pretty bad sprain, but she should be okay to leave by tomorrow. I take it you're planning on traveling?" the doctor said, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Always nice to meet a fan... and yes, we're probably going to leave tomorrow," Matt answered.

"Alright. Just make sure to get it checked out wherever you are next, and don't put too much strain on the leg. You can come get her tomorrow morning around 9 am," the doctor explained, getting materials for a cast and turning his attention to Mel. She was sleeping now, not out cold like she had been earlier. Randy kissed her on the forehead, and the guys left.

"C'mon, let's get back to the hotel. I wanna get to sleep and get this night over with so we can get the hell out of Miami. It's a freakier city than I thought," John sighed, jerking his head towards the car. They all collapsed onto their beds immediately upon entering the hotel room, and slept a long, deep sleep.

-----

The first thing Mel noticed was white. Lots of it. She opened her eyes slowly, squinting until she got used to the brightness. She noted that she was in a hospital room, a very, very white hospital room. Her leg was bandaged up, and she was in the same clothes she was in last night. Everything suddenly came to her in a rush, and she sighed. '_No matter how blinding, at least I'm safe here... Unless they pull out the hacksaw and operating tools._' She hollered for a nurse, and one came rushing in. Mel saw that her nametag said Jessica.

"How'd I get here?" was the first thing she asked.

"Your brother and his friends brought you in last night, I think. Your knee's got a pretty bad sprain, but everything should be fine in about 2 months. They'll be here to pick you up in a few minutes," Jessica explained, smiling brightly and going to open the blinds. More light streamed in. '_Where am I, in a secret hospital of super-people who are powered by light?_' Mel wondered, her mouth twitching at the thought. "And if you need anything else, don't hesitate to press the call button on your left," Jessica added, before walking out. Mel glanced at it; it was a big red button that said "Call Nurse". '_Whoops. Didn't see that there..._' Mel was just sitting up when John, Randy, and Matt burst in.

"Hey guys," she said softly, smiling. They all pulled her into a group hug, and she shifted her leg out of harm's way.

"How's my little soldier holding up?" John asked, looking at her knee.

Mel shrugged. "I'm alright. Been worse. Definitely been better."

"That reminds me, who was the asshole that took you?" Randy asked, frowning.

Mel sighed. "It was Joey. That little prick. I punched him in the face and I think I broke his nose. 'Taker was there too, of course, but I think he's in it because of some payoff Joey's giving him. He didn't seem too into the whole thing."

John clenched his fists. "If I ever see that little jackass again, I'll twist his head around backwards."

"Not if I get to him first," Matt and Randy chimed in unison.

Mel laughed. "You mean if **I ** get to him first. Come on, let's get the hell out of here, Miami's turned into a personal hell for me."

They left the hospital and John told her their next destination was Tuscon, Arizona. "Good, somewhere out of the way," Mel remarked blandly, her head in Randy's lap. They got on the airplane and set off for Tuscon, leaving their troubles behind for the moment.


	7. An Unexpected Return

Happy Valentine's Day! There's nothing in this chapter that really relates to V. Day, but... Eh.

I mention No Way Out later because, as I'm pretty sure I mentioned in an earlier chapter (I have a really bad memory...), I'm trying to more or less keep the dates of this story with the dates in reality.

I know my next story is gonna be a high school one... Yes, it's been done like crazy, but it's all so cute, and I can't resist. It's started forming in my mind, but I'm not going to start it until after I've finished this one, otherwise I'll get all distracted and stuff... But yeah, something to look forward to.

Disclaimer (since I haven't done one for a while): Don't own any of the people in this story, except for Mel and Joey (_not_ Joey Mercury). I also don't have anything to do with the song Holidae Inn, except liking it. That belongs to Chingy, Snoop Dogg, Ludacris, and whoever else the song's licensed under.

* * *

Mel stretched out on the same WWE private jet that had brought them to Miami, with the same people who had been on it then. Her, John, Randy, Matt, and Chris were playing Life, and it was turning violent.

"Why the hell can't I have two cars? I'm rich, dammit!" John snapped, annoyed.

"Because there's only 6 cars and there's 5 people!" Matt retorted, glaring at John.

Mel sighed. "Just let him have the car, Matt..." She knew how John could get.

"No!"

Mel knew what it was about; Matt didn't want to let John get the victory over him, no matter how small the battle. '_Male egos... You can probably blame everything bad in the world on them,_' she thought, exasperated. Mel's head was on Randy's stomach, and she was lying across the rest of the couch, her leg on top of a cushion. Matt and John were sitting on opposite sides of the table they were playing on, and Chris was sprawled out across from Randy and Mel, zoning out until his turn. Randy let his eyes fall shut, stroking Mel's hair absentmindedly. She had had the guys stop at a salon so that she could change the black to a bright red, figuring, that when it grew out, red ends and brown hair would look less weird than black ends and brown hair. '_If there's one thing I've got to get back at Joey and 'Taker for, it's fucking up my hair._' She wasn't totally against the short hair, though, kinda liking the way it was choppy and messy. She much preferred her long hair though, because it was more fun to mess with. '_Bastards._' Along with her hair, they'd also indirectly caused her knee injury, which kept her from kicking ass for a few weeks. Mel snapped out of her reverie, turning her attention back towards the game. Matt and John were within seconds of pounding each other, which probably wasn't the best airplane activity.

"Hey! Knock it off, you two! John, why the hell do you need two cars anyway?" she barked at them, and they both stopped yelling and looked at her.

"I... I just had twins, and I need another car so that they don't have to walk along beside us..." John said quietly.

Mel blinked, and sighed heavily. "It's just a game, John..."

"Right... Okay... No twin daughters for me... Go ahead, Chris..." John said, dropping back into his chair, looking sad. Matt looked smug, and Mel smacked both of them in the back of the head.

"Like I said, you two, it's just a game. John, stop pouting. Matt, stop looking so damn pleased with yourself. All that happened was John didn't get a little plastic car."

"It's the principle of the thing!" they both said indignantly. They looked at each other, and then collapsed into laughter. Mel sighed again.

"I'll never understand boys," she murmured to Randy, who opened his eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, babe. We'll never understand you all either."

The rest of the game went on strangely unchaotic, resulting in Chris retiring with 17 million dollars and a mansion in Malibu.

"I don't remember that in the game..." Matt said thoughtfully.

Chris smiled. "That is because I am the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla, and I'm cool like that."

Mel raised her eyebrow. "Riight... What's on the match card this week? Anything interesting?"

Matt pulled out his laptop and leaned back in his chair, typing and clicking for a minute. "Umm... Chris, you've got a match against Bobby Lashley for the United States Championship (A/N: Yep, I'm making my own rules for the titles. So, Rey Mysterio's the Cruiserweight Champion, MNM have the Tag Team Titles (I'll fix that later...), Bobby Lashley is, obviously, the US Champion, and Batista is the World Heavyweight Champion, which I'll say he won back from Kurt a while ago, which then caused Kurt to move back to RAW.), I've got a match with a surprise partner against Brian Kendrick and Paul London for a shot at the Tag Titles-"

"I wonder who your partner could be..." Mel said thoughtfully.

Matt shrugged. "Aaaand Mel, you've got a mixed tag match with Randy against Joey Mercury and Melina," Matt finished, pushing himself as far into the chair as he could, because he knew Mel was going to be pissed.

Mel's eye twitched. "I know that they probably don't know about my busted up knee, but... why them?"

Matt shrugged. "Don't know. Ask T'Lo 'bout it later."

Mel grabbed the phone that was on the floor and dialed Teddy's number, looking pissed off. "Teddyy, hate to burst your bubble, but I can't do the match. You see, I've broken my knee," she said, sugarcoating her voice. "Uh-huh... Well, that's not my problem... Fuck you, **Theadore**." She slammed the phone back on the hook.

"That was fast," John commented, and Mel shot him a look of venom.

"The bastard's making us do the match anyway! Because otherwise he wouldn't be able to fill up the match card. Like I give a fuck," she said, sighing. "I'm gonna need more Vicodin..."

Randy kissed her. "Don't worry, babe, you can take that whore with _two_ busted up knees and a concussion. And I'll try to keep Mercury in so you won't have to do much. That bastard Teddy... Can't believe he could do this..."

"Yeah, and we'll be at ringside with you... To keep you safe," John promised. Mel smiled slightly. Her smile quickly faded when she saw MNM approaching.

"Bitch on the horizon..." she muttered.

"Melodyyy! I'm so sorry to see that you have an injury!" Melina said with fake concern, throwing her arms around Mel's shoulders. Mel pushed her away.

"Step back, Melina. It's not group hug time, and I know just as well as you do that you can't stand me. So either spill why you came over here, or just go," Mel said cooly.

Melina looked at her for a second, trying to decide if the truth was worth it. "It's just that I don't want to have a match with you while you're... unable to properly fight."

Mel gave a bitter laugh. "How noble of you. Unfortunately, I'm still going to fight, and I'm _still_ going to kick your ass. And what's more, adding your little slave boy into the mix isn't going to change a thing. Randy's going to slaughter him, so take that and suck it like you sucked Joey." Mel high fived Chris, Matt, John, and Randy, while Melina stood there, looking like she'd been slapped. Joey stepped forward, but Melina put a hand up to stop him. Her anger turned into a smile.

"Let's not say things we might regret and settle this in the ring, hmm?" Melina said, before turning on her heel and walking away, Joey following her like a trained dog.

"Who's regretting things?" Mel called after her. "I wonder why she really came over here..."

"Probably to see how badly you were hurt," Chris said, nodding at her knee.

Mel shrugged. "It's not gonna stop me..."

"That's my girl," Randy said, kissing her.

"Attention passengers... We will be landing shortly in Tuscon... Please fasten your seatbelts and put your seats in the upright position..." the captain's voice sounded throughout the plane through the speakers. Mel groaned and sat up, flipping so she was sitting up straight and clicking in her seatbelt. She was totally chill during the landing this time, letting her head rest peacefully on Randy's shoulder. John looked over in amazement, before returning to his conversation with Matt and Chris. Randy snaked his arm around Mel's shoulders and squeezed her, and she smiled softly without opening her eyes.

* * *

Around midnight, they were in yet another hotel, the Holiday Inn.

"As much as you get used to them, I'm starting to hate hotel rooms," Chris grumbled, who Mel had become close with and had now joined their little posse.

"At least this one has enough beds for all of us," John sighed, dropping his suitcase down onto the floor.

Mel flung her suitcase across the room and hobbled over to one of the beds, collapsing onto it and rolling around. "They're all king sized! Why the hell don't we stay at the Holiday Inn all the time? It even has a hot tub on the deck! What you doin'? Nuttin', chillin' at the Holidae Innnnn... Who you with? Me and my peeps won't you bring fo' of your frieeends?..."

Randy slid onto the bed beside her. "I kinda liked sharing a bed with you," he whispered, giving her a sexy little smile. She laughed and pushed him away.

"Perv..." Mel grabbed clean clothes out of her suitcase, a tight black tanktop and black shorts, and headed towards the bathroom. "I haven't showered in over 24 hours. I need shower. Now." She disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the guys alone.

"When's Dave gonna come back?" Matt wanted to know, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels.

"He's gonna meet us in the next city, which we'll find out by Saturday," John told him, watching the channels change like lightning.

"Dude, how do you see what's on like that?" Chris asked in amazement.

"Skills," Matt replied. Randy lounged on the floor in front of the tv, before he couldn't take it anymore.

"Matt, decide on something, or I'll lock you out on the balcony all night," Randy said, smiling wickedly at Matt. Matt muttered something and flipped to South Park, settling down on the bed and zoning out on the tv.

Mel limped out of the shower a while later, drying her hair with a towel. She threw the towel back into the bathroom and stopped when she saw the guys. They were completely sucked into South Park, and were staring at the tv like zombies. She sighed, and gave a shrill whistle.

"Yo! Snap out of it!" she said, turning off the tv. They all flinched, and John glared at her.

"Hey! We were watching that!"

"You did it to me," she said mildly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've had a very long couple of days, and I'd like to sleep." She crawled into one of the beds beside her, and immediately fell asleep, clutching her pillow. The guys stayed awake to talk out on the deck.

Randy sighed. "I'm worried about our match on Friday. I know it's just a sprain, but she has trouble walking, so..."

"Don't worry about her. Her leg is pretty messed up, but she's fought like that before, with a badly twisted ankle. She took martial arts as a kid, and knows how to step lightly and jump around with one leg. It could be a lot worse. If it was broken, well, that'd be a different story, but I think she'll be okay," John told him, tearing off his shirt and jumping into the jacuzzi.

"What's with the twisted ankle story?" Matt asked, interested.

John laughed. "She got into a **lot** of fights as a kid. All through high school, she always got into fights with the snobby, popular girls because... Well, they always clashed. So one day she's walking down the hall with her friends, and isn't paying attention to where she goes, and bumps into one of those girls, causing the heel of her shoe to break. I think her name was Brittany."

"Who wears heels to school, anyway?" Chris interrupted.

John shrugged. "Beats me. Anyway, the girl starts screaming at her, in the middle of the hallway, and Mel DDT's the bitch in the middle of the hall. Brit gets all pissy and diva-like, mostly because Mel messed up her hair, and tells Mel she wants to fight her in a parking lot at 6 pm that day. Mel comes home and tells me all this, and also that she twisted her ankle playing basketball in gym that day. So I wrap up her ankle and go with her to the fight, to cheer her on and give her a ride and stuff, since I'm the most awesome big brother in the world. We're waiting there, and then Brittany shows up, climbing out of some expensive car like she's a model, and she's followed by her quarterback boyfriend. A bunch of her friends are already there, giving Mel the group glare, and Mel's got some of her friends backing her up, so they make a little circle in the middle of the lot. It's totally empty and there's nobody around, because we don't get fights in the middle of the street a lot in West Newberry. Mel limps over, and Brittany starts laughing at her because she's got a messed up knee. Then Brittany slaps her, and that _really_ gets Mel pissed off. So Mel tackles the bitch, gets up, and starts kicking ass and taking names, and Brittany has no chance at all. So in about five minutes, she's on the ground all bloody and messed up, and Mel's limping back towards my car, screaming 'SUCK ON THAT, BITCH!' and smirking. Her ankle got even more fucked up after that, but I don't think she cared. I don't know why anybody ever picked a fight with her after that, but well... She never lost, so it wasn't a problem."

Randy blinked. "Jesus. You taught her well, didn't you?"

John smirked, looking proud of himself. "Anyway, it's almost 2 in the morning. We should get to sleep."

They went back inside and went to bed. Randy slid in quietly next to Mel, and still asleep, she wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and hugged her, falling asleep next to her.

* * *

By Friday, Mel's knee wasn't any better. She limped over to her suitcase, wincing in pain when she put the least bit of weight on her leg. '_They sure it's just a sprain? My knee hurts like a motherfucker..._' She grabbed clothes for the day, tight jeans that were going to be painful as hell to put on and a black and green DX tanktop she had bought at a WWF show as a teenager. Mel went into the shower, and managed to avoid waking the others up until about 3 pm, since she fallen back to her patterns of waking up late.

"What's with the sleeping in?" John wanted to know.

"Dunno. I didn't feel like waking up early," Mel said simply, turning on MTV and mouthing the words to a Green Day song. She grabbed neon green nailpolish and started painting her toenails, making a face when she had to bend her hurt knee. John walked over and slung an arm around her shoulder, squeezing her.

"You're hangin' in there tough, kid. I'm proud of you. I taught you well," he teased, tousling her hair before going back to his own bed and zoning into the tv. Mel threw her hairbrush at him, stuck her tongue out, and went back to painting her toenails. Chris and Matt did the same, zoning on the floor instead of their beds, which were too far from the tv. Randy came up behind Mel and wrapped his arms around her stomach, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"We seriously have a problem with zoning on the tv," he mumured in her ear, smiling. She turned her head and kissed him, and wiped a streak of neon green across his forehead.

"Yeah, well, it's Ludacris."

"Nice... How's your knee, babe?" He rubbed a hand across his forehead, which only spread the nailpolish out, causing Mel to laugh.

"Feels like it's on fire. But I've been worse. Here, this works better." She wet her finger and rubbed it across the green smear, then grabbed a tissue and cleaned it off.

"You sure you can do the match?" Randy asked, a note of concern in his voice.

Mel kissed him again. "I'll be fine, sweetie. I heard John tell you the story of my twisted ankle fight; it was a lot harder than this."

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but y'all woke me up. Dumb boys don't know how to be quiet..." she said, laughing softly and closing up the nailpolish bottle.

Randy gave her a funny smile. "We may not know how to be quiet, but we're great at other things..." He pulled her on top of him and started trailing kisses over her face, finally putting one on her lips.

She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Like being total sweethearts?"

"Yo! Guys! Still in the room, here," John called. Mel threw a pillow at him.

"What time do we have to leave?" she asked.

"About six, maybe," Matt told her, stretching and yawning.

"Okay, I'm gonna take a nap then," Mel said, curling up against Randy and falling fast asleep. He wrapped his arms around her and zoned into the tv, joining Zombieland with the John, Matt, and Chris.

* * *

By 7, they were all at the Tuscon Arena, in the catering room. The reporters had swampedthem upon their arrival, asking about 'Taker's abduction of Mel and such, but she tiredly toldthem that shewouldn't comment, and the others told them the same beforethe security guardscleared out the reporters andmade a wayinside.Matt, Chris, John, Randy, and Mel were talking to Rey, Booker, and Sharmell, while they were all snacking on a little bit of everything. Mel excused herself to go to the bathroom, and while she was limping down the hall, Melina walked in front of her.

Mel rolled her eyes. "What can I do for you, Your Royal Whoreness?"

Melina frowned. "I just wanted to wish you the best of luck in the match tonight. Losing is always so hard, but I'm not going to rub it in your face."

"Uh-huh. Is that why you're holding a baseball bat behind your back?" Mel asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, this little thing... How'd you know?" Melina demanded.

"Your anorexia-built legs hide nothing," Mel said in a bored tone, nodding towards her legs, which were rediculously skinny.

Melina glared. "I guess my surprise attack is wasted on you then. No matter. I can still overpower you with a weapon." Melina swung the bat at Mel, but Mel nimbly caught it and swung it towards the wall, causing Melina to crash into the wall. Mel pulled the bat out of her hands and held it over Melina, causing her to cower in fear. Mel put the bat over her shoulder, laughing darkly.

"Some surprise attack. Lemme tell ya somethin', you're not supposed to make small talk firsthand. Where'd you grow up, one of those creepy perfect towns where nothing ever happens? Whatever, just don't try to mess with me anymore." Mel bent down next to Melina, grabbing Melina's hair and raising her head up so they were face to face. "Bite me, bitch." Then Mel continued on her way, whistling like nothing had happened.

Melina whimpered, running into catering and crying to Joey and Johnny. Chris overheard them when he was grabbing more pizza, and told the others what had happened. John started laughing. "She really did learn from me." Mel returned a few minutes later, and she knew immediately from their expressions that they already knew.

"The princess run crying to her two loyal footmen?" she remarked, smirking.

"As usual," Chris replied. The whole table glanced at the corner where Melina and her two whipped boys were no doubt concocting some scheme.

Randy sighed. "Unfortunately for them, all three of them combined still won't come up with a scheme that could match one that any one of us could come up with in a coma." This got snickers out of them all, and Randy smirked.

"One can only imagine what she's giving them to keep them as her little bitches like that..." Matt said, lazily opening a water bottle.

"However she's doing it, I don't know why it's working. She's gotta be pulling some pretty impressive tricks out of her micro-mini..." Mel yawned, grabbing Matt's water bottle and gulping half of it down. He gave her an evil look, but Melina had overheard Mel's comment, and stomped over, Johnny and Joey in tow.

"Whatever you're trying to say about me..." Melina hissed, before Mel interrupted her.

"Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb scared to leave you alone for five seconds? Maybe they think you'll stop doing them their little favors."

"They help me out because they respect me. And because I have great hair... What's with the punk-rock hair, freakshow?"

"What can I say, I figured it was time for a change. You might want to get your little lap-dogs to cut their hair, though. For some people, such as Chris and Matt, long hair works. For others, it just makes them look like wannabe Jeff Hardy's. And nothing beats the original."

"You're damn right about that," someone's voice said from behind them. They all turned simultaneously, to see none other than Jeff Hardy approaching them.

Matt stood up immediately, a big grin lighting up his face. "Bro!" They hugged each other, and Jeff joined them at the table. Jeff high-fived Chris, and nodded at Melina.

"Who's the clown chick with the magic-marker makeup?"

Melina let off some sort of weird screeching noise before stalking off, Joey and Johnny running after her after glaring at Jeff. Mel gaped at him in awe. "Dude, you are officially my new hero."

"Always happy to meet a fan. Who are you, anyway?" Jeff smiled warmly at her.

"I'm J.C.'s little sister, who I think you've met. I'm also this boy's girlfriend-" she poked Randy on the cheek, "-and friends with the rest of these kids."

"Who're you calling a kid?" they all said in unison, glaring at her. Jeff laughed.

"How I've missed the WWE..."

"How'd ya get 'em to let you come back, anyway?" Matt asked him.

Jeff shrugged. "Not sure. Vinnie just called me up, apologizing, saying he made a mistake, blah blah blah. I doubt he was being sincere. It's not like him to do so. Maybe there was a threat in the viewing because of the loss of my talented self from the business? Whatever. Anyway, he offers me a contract, and I say what the hell, why not. So, here I am, back in this luxurious enterprise, ready to kick ass and take names."

Matt high-fived him. "I'm assuming you're my partner for the match to determine the number one contenders for the tag titles?"

"Yeah. Vinnie said something about a Hardy Boyz reunion, which, of course, sparked my interest immediately."

They continued chatting, and Matt explained to Jeff everything that had happened since he had left. By the time Jeff understood everything, Chris had already had his match against Bobby Lashley. John, Randy, and Mel had accompanied him, and Chris had picked up the win, making himself the new United States Champion. "I am the King of the World!" he shouted when he returned in the room. "C'mon, you guys, Randy and Mel's match is about to start." Matt and Jeff went with Chris back to ringside, where Mel was holding herself up by holding onto the ropes. There was a trace of pain in her eyes, but it was mostly determination and anger. Melina and Joey came out, Johnny following them like a puppy. The girls started off the match, and Mel jumped off her good foot and tackled Melina. Mel was moving so fast that Melina didn't even see it coming, and she cried out when she was tackled. Mel hopped up and jumped up on the top rope, not using her injured leg at all. She flipped around in one fluid motion and used her good leg to propel herself from the turnbuckle onto Melina, Mel's head colliding with Melina's stomach. Melina cried out again, and Mel slapped her. The sound echoed around them, and that was just the beginning. After a few minutes of relentless bashing administered by Mel, who managed to avoid straining her hurt knee, Melina scrambled over to Joey and tagged herself out. Joey climbed into the ring, and Mel eyed him warily. He ran at her and she turned on her heel, launching herself at Randy and making the tag. Mel slid out of the ring and Randy climbed in, kicking Joey in the gut and giving him a backbreaker. Randy threw Joey into the turnbuckle and dropkicked him, making Joey groan. Mel sat perched on the middle rope, watching the match with a smile on her face. Joey ran and tagged in Melina after getting his ass kicked worse than she had, and Randy lightly tagged in Mel, who kissed him on the cheek before climbing on the top rope and flying across the ring, colliding with Melina. Mel quickly picked Melina up and Irish Whipped her into the ropes, bending to the side, putting her hands on the ground, and raising her bad leg in time to hit Melina in the chin.

"Wow, she's amazing... It's like her knee isn't bothering her a bit," Chris mumured.

John chuckled. "She's taken every martial arts class offered. She started when she was five and took three a week, and she had seven different blackbelts by the time she was 17. Her knee's bothering her, though... It's hurting her a lot. Look at her eyes."

Chris squinted, and saw tears in Mel's eyes. With her look of anger, one would normally write them off as tears of frustration, but him, John, Randy, Matt, and now Jeff knew better. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine. She put a splint on her leg before the match; I saw her. So it won't bend, and that'll save her some of the pain at least. Anyway, this is less painful than the fight I told you about. She had to use her ankle a lot more than her knee."

Mel let Melina tag Joey in, and she tagged Randy in. Randy dropkicked Joey, then elbow dropped him. Randy picked Joey up and powerbombed him, then RKO'd him and pinned him. Melina tried to interfere, but Mel was there at the speed of light, holding her back. The ref made the three count and the bell rang, and Mel and Randy hugged each other. They kissed, and the crowd cheered. Matt and Jeff had their match next, and they easily beat Brian Kendrick and Paul London. John, Matt, Jeff, Chris, Randy, and Mel met in the parking lot and got into a limo, driving back to the hotel.

"It's kind of unfair that they put us against cruiserweights," Jeff remarked, popping open a Diet Coke. "I mean, I'm not saying they suck, but we do have a lot of weight on them."

"Teddy makes the calls..." Matt said, shrugging.

"That bastard..." Mel muttered.

"Did you hurt your knee during the match?" Randy asked her, concerned.

She smiled, and shook her head. "Nah. The brace helped. I'm fine. Well... As fine as I was before the match, anyway."

Randy kissed her on the top of the head, and pulled her into his arms. She drifted off, and Randy carried her up to bed when they reached the hotel. He curled up in bed next to her, and they all fell asleep with the quiet chatter of Beavis and Butthead in the backround.

* * *

Eurgh, this chapter drove me nuts. I would've written the match between Matt and Jeff and Brian and Paul, but after the one match, and me being abandoned by my muse, well... It was just kinda hard. Speaking of Jeff, I just _had_to bring him back, because Jeff Hardy kicks ass. And I know the match with Randy/Mel and Joey/Melina seemed a bit one-sided, but, well... They just don't seem to present that much of a challenge. 'Taker and Joey (wow, I did _not_ mean for that to happen. I'll try not to mention kidnapper Joey around the same time I'm mentioning Melina or Joey Mercury when I'm mentioning 'Taker, so as not to confuse people... Sorry 'bout that...) didn't appear in this chapter, because they're rethinking their plans. 'Taker randomly disappears a lot anyway, so it more or less works. Hopefully I'll get an idea for the future of the story soon, but in the meantime, I'll try to press on, praying that this writer's block diffuses soon. _Au revoir_, _mi amis_.

-Rose


	8. More Surprises

Writer's block is truly a bitch. But I worked, and here it is.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing except Mel and Joey. Oh, and Uncle Tony. I also don't have anything to do with Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, but it's the coolest show ever to hit tv.

-----

Mel woke up on Monday morning with a headache, her cell ringing loudly, Twisted Transistor by Korn blaring from the phone's tiny speaker. The whole weekend after Smackdown for her and the guys had been nothing but going to clubs and bars and all that good stuff. The weekend was also like one massive hangover, which was forgotten in the hype and excitement of going out. Her knee was finally starting to get better, and now that it had gotten off its ass and started healing, it was doing so fast. She had stomach cramps, which was also a surefire sign that her period was going to start soon. '_Fan-fucking-tastic,_' she thought bitterly, slumping over to the phone. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Nice to hear from you too, Melody."

"Vince... Hi... Why are you calling so early in the morning?" Mel said sweetly, mentally cursing herself for snapping at her boss.

"Early? Melody, it's almost noon."

"Right... So what's up?" The guys were slowly waking up, groaning and stretching. Mel hopped up onto the table, crossing her legs.

"I'm calling to let you know that the next show's in New York City, at Madison Square Gardens. You've got hotel arrangements at the Hilton downtown, and you'll find the WWE plane waiting for you at the airport and a limo waiting to take you to your hotel when you get to New York. Your plane leaves at three-thirty, I believe, so you should probably get up and get packing."

"'Kay. Thanks, Vinnie. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Don't call me Vinnie."

"Uh-huh... Bye, **Mr. McMahon**."

"Goodbye, Melody."

Mel threw her cell back onto her bed, missing Randy's head by inches. "What's the deal?" he yelped.

"I hate that man." She grabbed clothes from her bag and walked toward the bathroom. "I'll be in the shower," she muttered, before slamming the door.

Randy looked at John with a bewildered look on his face. John only laughed. "PMS, dude. You have a sister, don't you? I don't know how you don't remember this."

"I was already at OVW by the time Becky was 15, so I missed out on most of it. Besides, Bex was always pretty mellow, even though she was also really perky."

Mel was out in record time (about 20 minutes), dressed and ready to go to the hotel. "C'mon, y'all, plane leaves at 3:30, so we gotta get the fuck outta here."

"We're ready, Mel... we were just waiting for you," Matt told her.

"Oh, how horribly sweet of you." Mel's voice was dripping with sarcasm, and Matt, Jeff, Chris, and Randy backed away. John just chuckled.

"Don't worry, guys, the first day's always the worst. Things will be better by tomorrow."

Mel glared. "What will be better? What the fuck are you talking about? Nothing's fucking wrong."

She grabbed her suitcase and stormed outside. John laughed, shook his head, and beckoned for the others to follow. "She won't bite. Hard."

-----

Four hours later, they were on the WWE plane. Mel and Sharmell were talking in the corner, since Sharmell was the only one able to sympathize with her. Randy, Matt, Jeff, John, and Chris were lying around in a small area in the plane where there were cushions scattered around in a circle, so it looked like a cushion truck had exploded but everyone knew that it was carefully arranged. Matt was lazily checking his email, and cocked his head when he got to an email from Vince.

"Apparently Vincey has big news for us tonight. Maybe he's retiring and giving the company to the guy that invented Oreos, or something."

Jeff shook his head. "Well, one of us had to be the smart one..."

Matt flicked him in the head, causing Jeff to yelp. "Yes, _Jeffrey_, but what does that leave you with?"

Jeff stuck his tongue out, then idly played with his lip ring, which he had gotten a few months ago because he was bored. He noticed Ashley, the new girl, checking him out, and he winked at her. The others gave him a weird look, and he shrugged, smiling. "What can I say? I'm irrisistable."

Mel gave him a faked-sultry look from across the room. "Oh yeah, Jeff. I can't resist you. TAKE ME NOW!" Randy looked at her in alarm, and she laughed and blew him a kiss. "I'm kidding, babe."

Randy looked relieved. "Good. If you weren't, I'd have to kick Jeff's ass, and none of us want that, do we?"

"Especially not me!" Jeff said loudly, causing the others to laugh. He frowned at them. "What? I was being serious."

"Bro, you're never serious," Matt said, raising his eyebrow.

Jeff shrugged. "You've got a point."

"Well, like you said, one of us had to be the smart one..." Matt said, smirking.

Jeff shot a rubber band at him. "Oh, shut up."

"If you two don't stop fighting, I'm going to kick both your asses, kids," Chris said, glaring.

Matt and Jeff looked down sadly. "Yes, father..."

The announcement sounded that the plane was landing, and the guys scrambled over to their little row of seats. Mel ran over and sat next to Randy, strapping herself in. "So when's young master David meeting us?" she asked in a posh British accent, resting her head on Randy's shoulder.

He laughed. "He's coming sometime tonight. You sound like the butler from Fresh Prince, by the way."

She smirked. "Thanks, I was going for that."

The plane landed and, as Vince promised, there was a sleek black stretch waiting to take them to their hotel. For once, everyone was staying in the same hotel, and it was booked to the top.

"Wonder why Vincey's paying for the hotel. He wouldn't pay for his own daughter's wedding; I don't get why he'd shell out so much cash for the slaves of his utopia," John mused, popping open a beer from the minifridge in their room.

"Maybe he's drunk, like you're going to be if you keep down that beer like you did with the three you had on the plane. It's too late for that, John. You can get drunk tomorrow," Mel said sternly, stepping out of the bathroom and drying her hair. Randy was relaxing on the bed, flipping through the channels. She walked over and curled up next to him, shaking out her short, spiky hair. "I wish it was long again..."

Randy looked up at her and frowned. "When I see the bastards that wrecked it, they'll be so messed up that they'll need to move into one of those old people's homes and have their own personal little assistant help them to live."

"Nah. Don't do that," she told him.

"No?"

"Nope. They don't deserve assistance. They should have to live out their miserable days like..amoebas. Cold, lonely amoebas."

"Your wish is my command, oh angelic one." Mel giggled, and the door opened. Dave walked in, dressed in one of his crisp suits and shades, lugging a suitcase.

"Heyy Dave. How's the home?" John asked, putting the beer down after seeing Mel glare.

"They're good. It was nice being home again," Dave replied, setting his stuff down and sripping down to his boxers.

Mel covered her eyes with one hand. "Eww. Eww. Girl in the room! I don't needa see that!"

"Relax, Mel. I'm not sleeping naked," Dave laughed, climbing into bed.

"Boxers have flaps!"

Randy smiled, removed her hand from her eyes, and kissed her. "He's covered now, Mel."

She smiled, and snuggled up to Randy. "Good. I was starting to think I'd have to splash acid on my eyes or something, and that sure as hell wouldn't be good."

"Where are Matt and his newly returned brother, anyway?" Dave asked, folding his hands behind his head.

John flicked off the light and climbed into his bed. "Bonding. They got their own room to swap stories about what's been happening since Jeff left. Apparently they haven't gotten much opportunity to see each other, since they've both been traveling like crazy and whatnot."

"Ah. That's good, then. They need to reconnect."

John and Dave were asleep in minutes. Randy and Mel were settled into a comfortable silence, wrapped up in each other's arms. Mel rolled over, pulled Randy's arms around her, and drifted off. Randy kissed the top of her head and fell asleep soon after.

-----

The phone once again woke Mel up on Friday morning, and she groaned. '_Fucking phone... Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._' She felt around for it and grasped her hand over it, pulling the annoying little device to her ear and flipping it open. "Huh?" she said sleepily.

"'Morning, _angelo_! How is my _bella_ daughter this morning?"

Mel sat up in bed quickly. "Hi, daddy! I'm doing great! How's everything at home?"

"Well, I was checking online to see when your shows were, and I saw that you were coming home soon!"

Mel scratched her head. "Really?" '_Great, the fans get to know where we're going before we do. I'm gonna make Matt start checking the schedule..._'

"Yep, next week, _bambino_. And guess what else?"

"_Che cosa_?"

"Uncle Tony's coming to visit! And so is Aunt Lucia!"

"Really?"

"_Si_."

"Awesome... Me 'n John will be sure to drop by. And is it okay if our friends stay at the house?"

"Of course, _angelo_. We have enough room."

"Okay, great! See you in a few days, daddy! _Ciao, padre_!"

"Alright. _Ciao_. Say hi to your _fratello_ for me," her father chuckled, and Mel heard the line click. She looked around and found one of her flipflops, and threw it at John.

"Yo! J.C.! Wakey wakey!" she hissed, and John rolled over, yawning.

"What's the deal, Mel?" he grumbled. Mel threw her other flipflop at him, and he yelped. "Hey! What's your problem?"

"It's already 11, you loser. Besides, we're going to West N. for our next show! Daddy called me this morning and told me!" Mel said happily, using their nickname for their hometown.

John groaned. "You woke me up to tell me that?"

Mel glared. "Yes. Besides, it's time for you to wake up anyway."

"But we already took our showers, because we know you take forever in the morning!"

"Forever? I'll show you who takes forever!"

By then, the other guys were waking up because of the noise, and Randy was jolted awake when Mel bounced off the bed and went to grab her clothes. She stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door, leaving all the guys but John looking bewildered.

"What was that all about..." Chris asked, stretching.

"Sibling bickering..." John muttered, grabbing his orange jersey and a pair of black denim shorts. Mel walked out 10 minutes later, fully dressed, holding a bottle of hair gel and and a comb. She attacked her hair with the gel and comb, making it spikey.

"Doesn't gel make your hair all hard and plasticy..?" Randy wanted to know.

"Not this kind. I got it in Paris." She was wearing loose black sweatpants and a green and black DX shirt. Her nails were painted green and black, and she was wearing green and black shoes. Dave looked at her and laughed.

"So, what're the colors of the day?" he teased, making Mel laugh.

"It's a tribute to DX. The first time I went to a WWE match, they were the first ones I saw, and they became special to me," she told him seriously, causing Dave to smile.

"Aww. You should tell Hunter. He'd probably be glad."

Mel's face went from happy to annoyed in a split second. "I don't want anything to do with him or anyone in his family."

Dave could see that he'd hit a nerve, and then it hit him that Joey was Hunter's nephew. He gulped. "Tell Shawn then. Shawn's awesome, I'm sure he'd love to meet a fan."

Mel's features relaxed. "I'll make sure to when I see him."

They were all ready to go by 4, since Chris was being lazy and didn't get up til 3:30. "Well, we have plenty of time, let's go grab dinner," Randy said, pulling on his other shoe.

"Where to?" Mel asked.

"McDonalds!" all the guys chorused, and Mel winced.

"Eww, do you know how bad that stuff is for you? I need to watch my figure, you know, and you need to watch what you eat too."

"Sorry, mom," John said, rolling his eyes and smiling. Mel lightly punched him on the arm.

"Fine, you guys can destroy your bodies at McDonalds and I'll just eat at catering later," she sighed, grabbing the key's to John's Viper, which had made its way to New York.

John eyed the keys. "Who said you could drive?"

Mel turned around and gave John her sad puppy look. "Pretty please? I promise I'll be careful..."

"Fine..."

"Yay!" Mel threw her arms around John's neck, and he hugged her, before she skipped out the door. They ran into Matt and Jeff in the hall, who were returning to their room, and Mel stopped and waved. "Hey guys, we're goin' to Micky D's, wanna come with us? We're gonna head to the show after we eat..."

"Nah, we're gonna kick it here for a while and then just eat when we get to catering," Matt told her.

"Thanks anyway," Jeff added, smiling. Mel nodded, and waved goodbye to them. She turned around and jumped on Randy's back.

"Piggyback ride!" she said happily, like a little kid.

"Watch out..." Randy warned her, taking off down the hallway and out the door. John, Chris, and Dave sprinted to keep up with them. When they got to the car, Randy dropped her in the driver's seat, jumping in beside her. Chris, John, and Dave hopped in the back, and John turned on the radio, blasting Act A Fool by Ludacris. Mel tore off down the street in the direction of a McDonalds she had spotted earlier.

-----

There was no drive through, so they had to go inside. Thankfully, it was practically empty, since it was kinda out of the way in an alley. It did, however, have one of those guys in a Ronald McDonald suit, walking around and scaring the hell out of little kids. He walked up to them when they walked in and let out his goofy laugh. "How are YOU today!" he asked enthusiastically.

"Dude, get the fuck away from me before I hang you from the ceiling fan by your oversized shoes and put it on maximum setting," Mel told him, raising her eyebrows.

"Aww, come on, don't act like that! McDonalds is a family friendly place! Now, give me a biiiiiiiiiig hug!" Ronald said, holding his arms open.

Mel ran around behind the guys, and they glared at him. "We're like, fifteen times as strong as you. You still want a hug? I'll be happy to crush your back," Randy told him, cracking his knuckles.

Ronald backed up. "Yo, dude, I'm just trying to make a living, they fire me if I don't say that stuff, yanno?" he said quietly.

Chris nodded. "I'd advise you to let up on the hugs. A lot of kids are afraid of clowns."

"This is the only job they'd give me, since I don't know how to work a cash register," Ronald sighed.

"Don't they have idiot-proof cash registers with words instead of numbers so you can just press whatever people choose?" Dave asked, cocking his head.

Ronald shook his head. "Dude, this is the ghetto, in NYC, in an alleyway. I'm surprised we have customers."

"I see your point," Dave said, nodding.

"You drove my car in the ghetto?" John snapped at Mel, turning around.

"J.C., this so totally isn't the ghetto. Ronnie here's exagguaring. The ghetto is the Bronx. This is just an alley. I'll go watch the car, though. It's not like you don't keep a bat in the trunk," Mel said soothingly, patting John's shoulder and going back to sit in the car, holding the bat over her shoulder. While the guys were ordering their food, Mel was sitting on top of the back seat thingy (up on the actual car with her feet on the seat... yeah it's hard to explain) twirling the bat around. She heard footsteps behind her, and whirled around, seeing three guys in black hoodies and black beanies. She groaned. "God, if you're going to try to get the car, could you at _least_ try a little harder to look menacing?"

They all looked at each other. Then, the middle one stepped forward and spoke. "Look, kid, I don't care how tough you think you are, but just give us the car and nobody gets hurt."

"You're lying... Even if I gave you the keys you'd still throw me against the wall or something. But you don't look like you could do much. So let's all save a lot of time and pain, and how 'bout y'all just walk away?" Mel said sweetly, twirling her hair around her little finger.

The middle one spoke again. "Are you out your mind, girl? Just get out the car, give us the keys, and we'll drive away 'n you won't have a scratch on your pretty li'l face."

Mel pretended to think about it for a second. "No."

"You asked for it," the guy said, and all three of them moved toward her. She jumped at them, whacked the one on her right in the head with the baseball bat and tripped the one on her left. They both fell down, and she stepped to the side of the middle one, before ramming the bat into the back of his knees. She jumped on all three of them, and then started mercilessly hitting them with the bat until they managed to get up and run away. John, Randy, Chris, and Dave chose that moment to come out, holding bags of McDonalds. Mel glared, and got back in the car.

"Did we miss something...?" Dave said, blinking.

"Yes, these three gangsters came up and tried to steal the car and I beat down their asses with the bat," Mel told them, raising her eyebrows and tossing the bat into the backseat.

John eyed her suspiciously. "Stop messing around, Mel. That's not funny." He stuck a fry in his mouth, getting into the back seat.

"No joke, bro. They're gone, though. They had "no chance in hell", as our beloved employer would say," Mel said, air quoting.

"Did you get hurt?" Randy asked her, concern glossing over his bright blue eyes.

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm cool. Bitches didn't lay a finger on me."

"I'm proud of you, kid," Dave chuckled, and Mel shot him a warning glare. "I mean... dear girl, that was amazing."

John tousled her hair. "It's because of _my_ brilliant teachings."

Mel rolled her eyes. "Of course... Thank you, oh wise older brother of mine. Now, can we go? I'd like to get _real_ food, if ya don't mind."

"Drive, kid," Chris told her, and she flipped him off over her shoulder.

"Don't call me kid!"

-----

When they reached Madison Square Gardens, the entire building seemed to pulse with a quiet, incessant buzz that filled the ears of all those around. Everyone was always whispering wherever they went, and it all seemed to be about some big announcement. The majority of the Smackdown roster was hanging around in catering, and they sat with Matt, Jeff, Rey, and Scotty.

"Yo, what's up with all the gossip? I heard Vince was gonna say something, but I had no idea it was important enough to get everyone talking," Chris said, grabbing a can of Pepsi out of the ice chest.

Scotty shrugged. "Who knows? But, well, for Vince to work up all this mystery around it, it must be somethin' big."

"Yeah, he usually just keeps everything quiet," Rey commented.

"Whatever. The old man better do it soon into the show. I'm just _dying_ of anticipation," Mel said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Old man? Watch it, Cena, I could burn your contract," someone's voice. Mel spun around to see no other than Mr. McMahon himself.

"'Ay-yo, Mr. M. Whatcha got everyone worked up for?" she greeted him casually, trying to override the fact that she had called him old.

"You'll have to wait, Cena, just like everybody else," he told her, before disappearing off into the crowd.

"Something tells me he doesn't like you very much," Matt said.

"Just what I was thinkin', big bro," Jeff agreed.

Mel rolled her eyes. "Whatever. If he fires me, he'll have to pay me whatever I would've gotten from a five-year contract. I actually read the fine print on said contract that I signed."

While they talked, Mel's ear was listening in on all the rumours flying around. Vince was selling the company, he was shutting it down, Arnold Schwarzenegger was joining the WWE... All insane theories, Mel decided, so she tuned them out after a while and let her head rest on Randy's shoulder, making idle chatter with her friends. After what seemed like minutes but was really hours passed by, a bell rang to signify that the show had 1 minute before it started. Vince had said earlier that he was going to go out first to make his announcement, so Mel, John, Randy, Chris, Dave, Matt, and Jeff set up in John's locker room to watch it. Finally, Tazz and Michael stopped talking and Vince came out.

He made a brief introduction before getting down to business. "Now, as you all know, a few years ago, the WWE split into two seperate rosters, RAW and Smackdown."

Dave groaned. "Not another Draft Lottery..."

"Nah, he wouldn't have made such a big deal if it was that," Chris said, pushing his hair behind him.

"Now, the seperated rosters have worked out okay for the time we've been using the system," Vince continued. "But, after several meetings comparing profits, viewings, and all that business stuff, myself and the other WWE associates have come to a decision." He paused for dramatic effect.

"He just has to make it obvious, doesn't he?" Randy said, stretching.

"We've decided that the two rosters should unite again, so that the Superstars will be appearing on both shows!" he finally said, and the crowd started cheering. "This will start next week on RAW, and we're excited to start revive the old WWE!"

Mel's mouth dropped open in mock surprise. "Like, O-M-G. I _so_ didn't see that coming. I mean, that was a shock. Wasn't that a shock, you guys?" They snickered, and she grinned.

"Greaat. I get to be with Kurt, king of the pricks," John muttered, and Mel leaned over and pinched his cheek.

"Aww, sourpuss, don't worry, you got yo crew to back you up now," she said, releasing his cheek and patting his head before she settled back onto the floor.

"Aaand guess what Dave, we get to see our old buddies from Evolution. Won't that be fun?" Randy grumbled.

Dave shrugged. "Shouldn't be too hard to keep 'em off our backs. Ric and Hunter ain't friends anymore, and they're easy to take apart. Hunter's more talk than action, and Flair... Well, he's just old."

"Not to mention Hunter's enormous nose gets in the way of him doing anything," Chris added, laughing.

"We'll deal with shit as it comes," John said simply. The others nodded. They chilled for the rest of the show, none of them having anything to do that night. After it was over, they went out and explored New York, having a blast and getting wasted. They crawled into bed around 4 am, falling fast asleep with no clear thought.

-----

Okay, so the ending of the chapter was pretty bad, but well, the chapter was driving me crazy because I kept getting stuck at bits. Anyway, I combined the rosters together again because the inspiration struck me, and it was somewhere to go. I've got ideas for the next chapter, so hopefully it won't be too long 'til the next chapter... But I'm not too satisfied with where the story's going. I'm going to finish it for sure, but I may cut it shorter than planned. Feedback, please? Do you guys still like it or is it going downhill? It'd be much appreciated. Thank ya.


End file.
